Operation New World
by eagle9966
Summary: A.U. military fic The crew is enlisted in the Red Haired Army, and have just volunteered for a suicide mission to defend Fire Base Sunny for one thousand days, while the Red Haired Army Creates a force capable of countering the attack that destroyed most of there forces. no less than nine military legends will be needed to pull off this operation, and lead us into a New World
1. Chapter 1

Nine to Ship Out

It was a bright sunny day, on the military base island Hammer Head, and for one man, it was a very lucky day, for he was going to get to meet nine Red Haired army legends.

"I still can't believe they're going to be here" A Soldier said to his partner

They were seated at a desk and were placed in charge of all incoming and outgoing military and civilian personnel. Their desk sat oddly in the middle of a wide open void of planes hangar. This giant hangar had been re purposed to accommodate the growing number of men and lack of housing and operation building's.

"Just calm down, I don't see what the big deal is" His partner said back reading a magazine

Just then the two heard the thud of a duffel bag and turned to face the sound

"Captain Monkey D. Luffy, reporting as ordered" Luffy announced with a wide grin on his face

"It's a honor to meet you sir" The first soldier said while getting out from around the desk and holding out his hand to Luffy

"Nice to meet you to, now can you get me squared away and tell me where to go?" Luffy said handing the man his papers

"Of course" The man walked back and sat back down into his seat and opened the folder "Let's see Special operations rifle man, volunteer for operation New World" the man typed away at a computer and then stamped the papers in the folder "Okay Captain Luffy, Report to plan room one" The man buzzed out excitedly

"Thank you" Luffy said grabbing his duffel bag and folder, and dawning his straw hat, before walking away

"Oh my god that was… awesome!" The first soldier said

"Why? He didn't look like anything special" the second guy said going back to his magazine

"Are you kidding me? When he was captured by Sengoku's marines, not only did he escape, but assembled a small elite squad from the Jail of Red Haired Soldiers and assaulted maineford right along with Whitebeards Forces, and got out him and his squad out alive when the attack failed!"

The other soldier put down his magazine "Holy shit really?"

"Yeah and did you see his straw hat?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well his nickname his straw hat luffy, because more often than not, he doesn't wear a helmet, but that straw hat. They say it resembles his immense bravery and unwavering will"

"That's crazy"

"Yeah but awesome crazy"

"Okay. But I doubt the rest are that great"

"Just you wait"

A few minutes passed before another thud alerted them to the presence of the next member of Operation New World

They looked over to where said person should be standing but only saw a head with a pink hat on top. The first Soldier was out of his chair and on one knee and was shaking his hand "Chopper it's an honor to meet you"

"Shut up asshole, your compliments don't make me happy" Chopper replied doing a happy wiggle dance

"Haha, of course, here let me get you set up here" The guy took the folder "Okay Private Tony T. Chopper Special operations Combat Medic, volunteer for Operation New World" The man Stamped the papers and slide the folder back "Okay, report to plan room one"

"Thank you" Chopper picked up his bags and walked away

"What could his story be?" the second man said

"His nick name is the 'young doctor'." The first man said

"Why?"

"Well story has it that, that on his first operation his and two other squads where sent to a old base and had orders to hold there for three days before they would be extracted, but in the first day there was a huge enemy raid on the compound, and he was the only one uninjured by the time they repelled the attackers."

The man took a sip of his coffee before continuing

"Most of them were injured really badly and they had lost their radios. The story goes that he ran out of medical supplies fast, he even used up the other two medics supplies within a hour, but he managed to concoct remedies using his knowledge of wild life and made herbal medicine and tended to everyone, but on the second day three soldiers went into a critical state and needed surgery."

The man, paused and caught his breath

"He rounded up the other two medics and preformed the surgeries needed with next to no supplies or machines that would be usually be needed, but on the third day, the pickup crews loaded up all three ten man squads, with zero dead"

The other man's eyes went wide "Jones are you joking me?"

"No seriously"

"You're telling me that guy saved 29 men 3 of which were critical using plants?"

The first soldier nodded excitedly

"Holy shit"

A third man approached the group in a standard military outfit "Jones, Marc, did you hear that Nico Robin Aka, the Siren is coming in today?"

"Of course" Jones said excitedly

"You mean the chick who tried to commit suicide off of our command tower?" Marc said in a confused voice

"Yeah she is my favorite of this group" the third man said

"Does everyone know about these people but me?" Marc asked to his fellow soldiers

"Yup" They both said in unison

"Ok, so how does attempted suicide get you onto the hero list Jones?" Marc asked irritated

"That's only half the story, you see, her and two other infiltrators were caught by one of Kaido's Warlords, Crocodile, but instead of getting killed by not giving anything up, she convinced the patrol that she was a two time agent working for them. The two others were held captive while Robin earned the trust of said warlord by giving up minor and near useless information that lead a whole enemy fleet into a slaughter, but when the infiltrators were rescued, she was forgotten, and deemed dead by Intelligence. It took her two years to get back home and when she did get home, everyone at HQ she knew had been moved due to a big staff movement, she ended up being chased to the roof at gun point"

Jones paused to let it sink before continuing

"They say she begged for them to check the records, but when they did, they found that she was supposed to be dead, at the news, she quickly fell into a depression, and jumped off the roof."

"Damn, but wait, that thing is pretty high, how did she live?" Marc asked with amazed eyes

"They say some one at the bottom caught her, and that it was a amazing miracle that she lived" Jones supplied

The three men heard a giggle "That's not quite right I'm afraid"

The three men turned with shock faces to see one Nico Robin, standing in front of the desk with her duffel bag on her back

"You see, the incident was being broadcast throughout the T.V.s in the building, and when I jumped, one man ran out of the 15th floor, breaking through the window, and catching me, and changing are trajectory. So instead of hitting the concrete and bursting open spilling our guts everywhere, we landed in the moat that surrounds that building. He then held me until I stopped crying and said that I wanted to live again, and in that time he had lost a liter of blood and his cuts, caused by the glass were stingy from the salt water in the moat." She said in a calm collected voice amused at the three men's, befuddled faces

"I trust this is where I get my papers stamped and am told where to go" She said handing her folder to the barley moving Jones

"O-of course, let's see Sergeant Nico O. Robin, special operations intelligence, volunteer for operation New World" Jones stamped the papers and slid the folder back

Robin turned to walk away when she was stopped by a question

"Excuse me, but why did you volunteer for this suicide mission?" Marc asked not at all being careful with his words "I mean if that guy risked his life to save you, is going on a suicide mission the best way to repay him?"

Robin smiled and turned to answer the question "I am going for the purpose of seeing him again, I heard he has already arrived" She turned to walk away "I also heard that he has become a captain in our time apart" She smiled to herself before turning back one more time "Plan room one correct?" She asked shooting he question at Marc who simply nodded.

"Thank you" With that Robin left

Marc turned to the third man "Holy shit. Is everyone in this group like that?" The third man laughed as he walked away, and Jones nodded enthusiastically

"Oh yeah, each one of them has some sort of story to them, that's why its so cool!" Jones said happy as can be

"How the hell did fate have it that nine Read haired army legends would end up on this mission?" Marc asked

Jones dropped his smile and pondered the question "I don't know"

"Perhaps it has to do with the mission description" Marc said holding the paper with the mission description on it and then began reading it out loud "the mission is of utmost importance, any of you brave red haired army soldiers who volunteer are guaranteed glory and fame throughout the empire… survival chances are estimated to be 0.01" Marc looked up from the paper and towards Jones "think that's it?"

"Hmm perhaps, with chances like that I'm not surprise anymore signed up, nobody but red-haired's personnel squad runs mission's like that"

"Yohohohoho, I'm afraid your wrong my friend"

Marc and Jones looked up at the tall thin man

"you see, none of us are on this mission for glory or fame, nor money, no, 8 of us came because we owe the 9th one a great deal in one way or another" The tall thin man said putting his folder onto the table

"It's an honor to meet you Brook" Jones said extending his hand

"Well well, I didn't know I was going to be so flattered today" Brook said shaking the man's hand

"So then, why did the 9th one come?" Marc asked, and Jones looked away from the papers "And who is it?" Jones added

"Yohoho, Monkey D. Luffy, I don't know why he came, I can only assume that he is crazy man Yohohoho, but one you can follow to the grave"

Marc thought back to when Luffy had come to the desk, he couldn't think of anything that would make people follow him

"Now, my papers please" Brook said nudging the folder towards Jones

"Oh of course, let's see Lance Corpal Laboon H. Brook special operations musician"

Marc gave Brook a confused look,

"Volunteer for operation New World, report to plan room one" Jones finished

"Yohoho, thank you" Brook said grabbing the folder his duffel bag and violin case

Marc rolled his chair and bumped into Jones "Spill, what's his story"

Jones laughed "Interested in the bunch now are you?"

"Yes now tell me"

"They call him immortal Brook"

"What?"

"Yeah he gets the name because he has died before"

"Like his heart stopped for a beat?" Marc asked confused

"No, he died, five times, each for about 5 minutes, and the weird part is that each of the times, he and his band had been attacked, he always went down first usually by a gunshot to the chest, once by a knife to the throat, and then got back up on his own. They say medics had come by and confirmed that he was dead 2 of the five times then moved on to the next guy, and all of a sudden he would just get up and start helping with whatever was going on" Jones said out with a sparkle in his eyes

"What the fuck?" Marc said getting out of his chair and looking at Brook's fading figure "You have to be lying about this" Marc said turning back to Jones

Jones simply shook his head "I'm not joking about this guys, they say if you need luck just call out their names"

Marc sat back down wide eyed "this is insane"

Jones leaned towards Marc "This is just the half way mark; we still have five more to go" then leaned back and chuckled

"So what are the others stories?" Marc asked after a minute of silence

"I'll tell you as they come, be patient, it's much funnier when you have already seen their face, you get all shocked, it's funny" Jones replied picking up Marc's long discarded magazine

Jones was about halfway through the magazine when the next member arrived

"Super! Finally found it! Oi this is where I get my papers done right?" Marc looked at the blue haired man, with a thick upper body, and surprisingly thin legs walk towards them

Jones quickly put the magazine down "Yes sir, and might I say it's a honor to meet you Franky" Jones said holding out his hand

"Ow! Super nice to meet you too"

"Here let me get those papers for you" Jones said grabbing the folder "Let's see here, Corpal Cutty T. Flam, special operations engineer, volunteer for operation New World, okay report to plan room one" Jones said sliding back the folder with stamped papers

"Thank you Ow!" Franky said walking off

"Cutty Flam?" Marc asked confused

"Oh, he goes by Franky, his real name is Cutty Flam"

"Okay, besides being eccentric, why is he a legend?" Marc asked becoming more confused as to why he had never heard of these people

"Oh his is really cool, they call him artillery Franky"

"Okay? What is he a tank driver or something?"

"No… when are you going to stop asking stupid questions and just let me tell the stories"

"Sorry, continue"

"Anyways, they call him a artillery man because while on patrol at a navy/ land base called water 7, he spotted a enemy land and air attack force, and during the battle he ended up in the middle of some enemy tanks, and so he planted bombs on them but didn't get far enough away and got stuck in his legs by some metal shards, but he kept fighting, but using what he had from where he was, he managed to roll a tank's barrel by himself onto a hill and hand loaded a shell stuck a fuse in it and cut it, so he could light it like you would with the really old cannons, anyways he got out a match and waited for a target, which happened to be a plane doing strafe runs and took it down with the broken tank barrel, blowing his own hand off in the process."

"Whoa"

"Yeah whoa but that didn't stop him, with one hand he loaded the barrel again and again, being more careful and managed to take down six more planes and a few tanks" Jones finished

"Wait, you're lying!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"He had both his hands just now!" Marc said

"Yeah, the one I shook, his right hand, is a mechanical hand he built himself, and got some doctors to cover it with his own skin throughout a nine moth process" Jones retorted

"Damn… really using a tank barrel? Where did he get the rounds?" Marc asked

"When he got in the middle of the tanks, he was going to a tank bunker to supply them with rounds, he was carrying them." Jones responded hopping up and down from excitement

"Damn Jones, I can see why their legends"

"Excuse me? Is this were I go to get my papers signed?" A woman asked, causing both the men to look towards her

"Why yes it is" Marc said

"Right here please?" Jones said holing out his hand

"Thank you"

"Not a problem Nami, and may I say it's a honor to meet you" Jones said looking up from the folders

"Well that's better than getting hit on I suppose" She said laughing "Glad my story is still going around"

"Of course it is, your efforts against Arlong were paramount" Jones said earning him a giggle from the girl "Here let me get you set up, let's see, Private Bellemere N. Nami special operations Radio man volunteer for operation New World" Jones quickly stamped the papers and slid the folder back to her

"Great thanks, wish me luck" She said holding her thumb up, then lifting her duffel bag off the ground and walking away

"Whoo! She was a piece!" Marc said watching her butt as she walked away

"Yeah a sure piece of deception, she is someone you don't want to go against" Jones said

Marc sat back into his chair, leaning back and putting his feet on their desk "Okay entertain me"

"They call her the black cat, because during the early parts of the war she was taken hostage by Arlong, but during the nights of her first week of captivity she would escape and go to where the communication area was, and listen, breaking the code, on the seventh night, she managed to get into the room during a shift change and sent the broken code to her senior officer along with all the operating channels that the Naval base Where she was had, not to mention a detail analysis of the layout of the base and troop deployments up to 20 miles away, then returned to where she was being held, got back into the restraints and waited, within two days Red haired forces overthrew Arlong's base, which put a huge dent into Sengoku's naval and island forces, because as it turns out, Arlong was a low ranking General"

Marc listened to the story with growing interest until Jones finished "so she is responsible for Arlong's downfall, that victory basically crippled the strongest empire for two weeks!"

"Yeah I know hence the name; she truly is the enemies black cat"

"Damn" Was all marc could say

Jones picked the magazine back up and started reading it from where he left off

Jones had long since finished the magazine by the time the next guy got there

"Hey, this is the place where volunteers for operation New World go right?"

Jones and Marc had been laying back in their chairs with their eyes closed, but both sets shot open at the voice

"It's an honor sir!" Jones said holding out his hand

"what? Oh I mean well of course it is, I'm the great Usopp!" Usopp said proudly hoping that they didn't catch his early confusion

"Now if you could just get me set here" Usopp said laying down the folder

"Of course right away!" Jones said taking the folder "Ok Private Sogeking Y. Usopp, special operations Sniper, volunteer for operation New World, ok there you go, report to plan room one" Jones said handing the folder back

"Thanks' Usopp said grabbing the folder and readjusting his duffel bag on his back

Jones sat back, with a smile on his face. He was as happy as can be, meeting so many legends in one day

"Okay I'm surprised that guy is even a sniper, but how is he a legend" Marc said looking after the skinny-ish man

"Oh he is a hero, you see while he was on the hunt for another sniper through a huge jungle he saw one of our planes go down, he quickly got to the crash and grabbed the pilot who was almost uninjured and gave her his pistol, he decided that he couldn't stop his chase for the other sniper but he had to also get her to safety, he knew that the enemy sniper would start looking for tracks starting from the plane crash, so he gave the enemy those tracks, they lead to within a mile of a hidden Red-haired base where he dropped her off telling her where to go and then lead the enemy sniper away again, and in doing this sacrificed his only advantage which was surprise, because now he had to let the sniper follow him until he was well away from the base."

"Well that doesn't seem like something that would get you to be known as a legend" Marc commented

"The story isn't over, you see while on the run from the sniper, he managed to be spotted by a squad and he had to start running from them two, just to get rid of the squad he had to sacrifice his sniper rifle one of his two grenades and his food rations. And for the next three days he ran, but finally he found a good place to hide, and he made himself the only weapon he could make with his remaining supplies, a slingshot"

"Holy shit, I would be scared" Marc commented, thinking about going up against a enemy that could hit you from 1000 meters and knew where you were, with a slingshot

"His nickname his the lion hearted sniper"

"I see why, but how did he make it out alive?"

"Well as the story goes, his only supplies were 12 9mm bullets and a grenade, and he was able to create explosive pellets, but only three before the enemy took a shot at him and got him right through the gut, when he got shot he was in the open so he pretended to be dead, not even able to cover his bleeding wound, for five whole minutes, in burning pain, and not moving a muscle, but he heard the enemy sniper finally approach and when he was about 25 feet away, Usopp flipped over grabbing a pellet and his sling shot and fired at the enemy, but the first shot missed and hit a the ground sending dust up around him, and he heard the enemy running away, he fired his second pellet and made the enemy sniper tumble to the ground, knowing that it was make or break time Usopp loaded his last pellet, and as the story goes, he fire through the smoke, and killed the sniper, and then had to get all the way back to the base with that wound"

Marc stared at Jones in disbelief "Holy shit, he made it back to the base with a wound like that, after losing a lot of blood from lying on the ground?"

"Yeah, he collapsed as he walked through the door"

"Man where did you hear this stories?" Marc asked thinking about the past 7 people

"Well un like you Marc I go out of the base after my shift is done, and talk with people."

"Oh shut up, I go back to the base cause I'm tired of putting up with you all day"

"Hey I'm not that bad, that's it I'm not telling you anymore stories!" Jones said turning away sporting a pout.

"Wait wait! I didn't mean it come on" Marc said getting up and turning Jones' chair to face him

"Nope" Jones said crossing his arms and looking away

Marc leaned back into his chair, and then let a sly smile slip onto his lips "I'll buy you booze"

"Good deal, okay" Jones said holding out his hand "It's a deal, shake on it"

"Alright" Marc said shaking Jones' hand.

Suddenly a sound from the mouth of the hangar alerted the two boys and many other nearby soldiers to the presence of two very angry people.

"Well we would have been here on time if you wouldn't have gotten lost marimo! So don't go blaming me!"

"Shove it dart brows! I told you, the buildings moved on their own!"

"Idiot! Buildings can't move! You just got lost like a moron!"

"Don't push it Curlicue!"

"Moss head"

"Cheese head"

Marc and Jones turned to each other and back to the pair that were quickly approaching their desk

"Hey Jones, is that the last two members of operation New World?"

"Zoro and Sanji, they have known each other since boot camp"

"Oi marimo, its right here"

"I can see that Blondie! Here, will you fix my papers" Zoro said stepping in front of Sanji and putting his folder down by Jones

"Of course, and my I just say that it's a honor to meet you two" Jones said

"And by the way question brows I would have found this place on my own!"

They started up another argument, and completely ignored Jones, fighting and shouting and so on

"Oi Jones, just sign the papers and tell them to move on, I don't want to die by cross fire" Marc said in a hushed tone

"Right, let's see, Staff Sergeant Roronoa K. Zoro, special operations interrogator, volunteer for operation New World" He said in a quiet tone, then stamped the papers "Here you go Sergeant" Jones said in a loud enough voice to get Zoro's attention "Report to plan room one" Jones said as Zoro took the folder

"Thank you" Zoro said walking away

"Oi wait up marimo, I don't want to go looking for you!" Sanji yelled as Zoro started walking away, and in return got flipped off by said marimo "Shit, here, stamp this quick please"

"Oh of course, let's see" Jones said quickly grabbing the folder from Sanji and flipping it open "Staff Sergeant Blackleg Z. Sanji, special operations chef, volunteer for operation New World, here you go" Jones handed the folder back, and Sanji quickly grabbed the folder and jetted off after Zoro

"Okay, what is there story?" Marc asked looking at the fleeting figure of Sanji

"Which one first, green hair of curled eyebrows?" Jones said out in a joking manner

"Um green hair, how is that allowed?"

"Well it's his natural hair color"

Marc gave Jones a questioning glance "Okay then, so what's his story, what made him a legend?"

"Well they call him the Hunter, they say that he is hunting Sengoku's master interrogator, Mihawk"

Marc flinched at the name "They say soldiers have broken down by just looking into his eyes" He said scared

"Yeah, well not only is he hunting him, but he has encountered him, twice, and not only lived both times, but wasn't intimidated by him either time, they say that in his first encounter with the man, he got into a knife fight, and now has a long scar from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip" Jones said, making his fingers draw a line to show him where it was

"Damn, what about the second time?"

"The second time, they say, he stayed in Mihawk's captivity for two months, and didn't give up a single piece of information" Jones finished

Marc shuddered at the thought of being with Mihawk for two weeks "Man, that's freaky"

"Yeah" Jones said in an excited voice basically bouncing up and down "And besides from that, he has never had to retreat, and even when he should have, he didn't"

"Damn, I would love and hate to be in his squad, ok what about Sanji?"

"Well they call him the lucky man, this is because he once volunteered for a one man infiltration mission to gather Intel on a enemy fire base, but something went very very wrong, somehow he got trapped on a enemy plane while hiding, and the plane took off, he had to jump out after stealing a parachute, but when he landed he had no clue where he was, it took him two weeks to find a allied base, and when he got their the medics on site told him he should have starved to death, he was taken off active duty for three months while he was nursed back to health and ever since, he has always cooked food at every base he has been at for the local soldiers, they say his food is made from recipes used by the gods"

"While that is amazing, how does that make him a legend?" Marc asked thinking about how hard it must have been to get back to a base while having no idea were you are and you're starving

"Well the plane he hid on, was a tank carrier, one of the most armored planes in Sengoku's air force, and while looking for a parachute he also planted a few bombs, and ended up not only taking down the plane, but also the field general that was in it, leaving Sengoku's Forces on the Grand line without leadership."

Marc briefly considered how lucky Sanji was. "Damn did he know the general was on board?"

"No idea" Jones said

"So that's the team going to fire base sunny? An insane captain, a magical doctor, a fleet destroying girl, a immortal musician, a one man artillery unit, a black cat communications expert, a lion hearted sniper, a man who is hunting fear itself, and a good luck charm that cooks?"

Jones got really excited and started bouncing up and down "I know it's great!"

"Oi Zoro, wait up damn it" Sanji called

Zoro choose to ignore the annoying cook for now, and turned down a hall that had a plan rooms sign on it, and quickly spotted the sign saying plan room one "Oi shit-cook, it's here come on we are already late" Zoro said entering the room

"Oi its Zoro!" Luffy shouted then saw that Sanji also entered behind Zoro "And Sanji! Yay everyone is here! Hey Sanji cook me something!"

"Sit down Luffy I'll cook you something later, for now introduce us to everyone"

Just then another person entered the room "Sorry gentlemen, but the introductions will have to wait, everyone please be seated"

Zoro looked to the new man who entered and saw that he was no general, or mission planner, but in fact, Red haired Shanks himself

"Hey Shanks!" Luffy waved while everyone else was surprised to see the leader of the army in person, each wearing a look of shock except Robin who simply looked at him

"Hey Luffy! Long time no see" Shanks smiled, but then got serious "but let's catch up later, for now let's get down to business"

Luffy quickly complied and brought out a note pad, much like everyone else who also pulled one out from their duffel bag

"Okay, so here it is, I'm not going to lie to you guys, right here" Shanks pointed to a map that was on the wall at the front "Is fire base Sunny, right here along this road is the only passage way that can move armor, it is the only road for about 200 miles, which means that it is very important, now as you all know, recently we got hit, hard, several of our supply bases, air bases and navy bases were hit, the only thing we got left is food and rifles for the most part, we still have anti air and anti armor weaponry, but not much armor or aircraft to use."

Everyone in the room was quickly jotting down notes

"it will take about 1000 days to gather up the force necessary to counter this attack, so for now all of our ground on the grand line" Shanks quickly pointed to a huge line drawn on the map that showed where all five armies fought. "Is on the defensive, we can resupply the bases with our remaining aircraft and are concentrating our armor at the most defensive bases, and while fire base Sunny is critical for our defense against Kaido it was decided that placing any armor here would be a waste seeing as how the passage way they would be defending, is a bottle neck and would ultimately only destroy our tanks"

Zoro quickly jotted that down then raised his hand

"Yes Staff Sergeant Zoro?" Shanks asked

"Since we will be 200 miles away from the nearest allied solider, what will our prospects for defending against armor and air strikes look like?"

"Good question, we will be resupplying you every other day, we are dedicating our largest cargo plane for this task, seeing as how this mission is critical, you will be able to request anything Luffy sees fit to order, we won't be able to provide airstrikes on armor but instead have made fire base Sunny incredibly resilient against bombs and tanks and the plane will provide a AA cannon and several smaller tank buster artillery Pieces"

This caused another hand to go up

"Yes Private Nami?" Shanks asked

"From what I have seen of the fire base located there" She pointed to the map "It doesn't have from for artillery piece let alone a place to put a AA cannon where it won't get blown by the first plane that makes it through, how do you suggest we use these weapons?"

Shanks quickly thought about what she was talking about, then realized something "Private Nami, when was the last time you Saw the fire base here?" Shanks asked pointing his hand back at the map

"Six months or so"

Shanks smiled "Oh, no you see Fire base Sunny was built 4 months ago, after Our first base their, fire base Merry, was destroyed, it is now bigger, stronger and its importance is even greater now. Any other questions?" Shanks looked around the room, before continuing "okay, you nine volunteered for this mission, knowing the estimated survival chance, you all know that if this base falls, Kaido's armor will flood in leaving us vulnerable, that is your main mission, to destroy any incoming armor, planes if you can, and all infantry, however there is a secondary mission"

This caused everyone to have a confused look

"we have reliable intel, that not far from this base is a cluster of enemy bases that surround a pivotal command base, if you are able to take this base out, they will have nowhere to station there armor and large amounts of infantry, which means that they won't be able to assault fire base Sunny, with large and over whelming forces" Shanks looked around the room and saw faces of understanding then he saw Luffy's hand rise

"Yes Luffy"

"With such a critical entrance like the one we will be defending, are you sure that it will only be Kaido's forces that we will be fending off?"

Shanks ran his only hand through his hair and sighed, " I wish I could say yes, while his forces are the closet, it is possible that you could see forces from all four enemy forces" Shanks saw that a few of them lost heart at that comment "But remember, they hate each other just as much as they want this road, so you won't have to defend against joint force attacks" Shanks then saw that everyone had jotted down the notes

"Okay" Shanks said "I know you have probably heard the talk of bets that the local soldiers have been making on how long you will survive"

Luffy tilted his head down causing his hat to cover his eyes

"but I want you to know, that I haven't lost faith in what one squad is capable of, each of you have preformed amazing feats, you may not know the men and women around you, but they are people I would trust my life with, you will see what is coming" Shanks said pointing to Nami and Usopp "You will know where they are!" Shanks said pointing to Zoro "You will be able to destroy them!" Shanks said pointing to Franky and Robin "there will be no wound that can't be healed!" Shanks said raising his voice in an inspiring way, while pointing to Chopper "You will be well fed and entertained!" Shanks said pointing to Sanji and Brook "And will never have to fear defeat while following this man!" Shanks said pointing to Luffy "So don't fear, I can see now that this team is the strongest in the Red Haired Army!" Shanks said then pulled something out from a bag he had discarded while entering the room

"Captain Monkey D. Luffy, I have a gift for your squad" Shanks said holding the black fabric that he pulled out, which was folded like a flag

Luffy got out of his seat in the back and walked to Shanks

"This is a symbol, of honor, strength, integrity. It is something you Leaders use to rally there troops, bet be damned, this is what you will use to make your mark on the enemy, this is what will be flown throughout every base in our empire when you return back victorious!" Shanks handed it to Luffy "This is your symbol, I leave the rest to you!, the ship out date is in three weeks" Shanks said leaving the room

Luffy stood in front of his Squad who were still seated, his hat covering his eyes, while holding the object "Alright, this is our symbol" Luffy said unfolding it reviling a jolly roger wearing a straw hat. This caused Luffy to look up with a huge smile on his face "Shishishishishishi, let us fly this over fire base Sunny as a symbol to those who assume we will die!"

The remaining 8 laughed and cheered at the flag that was there Squads symbol

"Who would have guessed that we would be the first squad to get a flag? Usopp cried out

"Okay!" Luffy shouted to the room "Now we have three weeks to get to know each other, while I know all of you and we have all heard of each other many of us don't know each other, I expect you to become fast friends in these three weeks, after you all know each other, makes sure to load up the plane with what we will need for our first two days at Sunny, dismissed!" Luffy said folding the flag back up, and the people started talking to each other to get acquainted

(three weeks later, 3 am)

"Oi Sanji, its two hours before we have to leave" Zoro said

"What's your point?" Sanji asked grabbing his belongings in his bag

"Can I say it?" Zoro asked

This stopped Sanji in his tracks for a split second, before he snapped out of it and continued packing "Zoro, we have talked about this, you can say it once we both make it back home alive"

"Sanji, come on, we are going on a suicide mission! You know just as well as I do that we might not make it back"

"I don't care Zoro, we both agreed that we wouldn't say those words until we got back home, if you say it, that means you have given up on yourself, and me, and Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Usopp" Sanji quickly zipped up his second duffel bag and put on his metal hat and began tying his steel toed boots

"I'm not giving up on anyone, I would just like to be able to say it before one of us end up in a grave" Zoro barked back throwing on of Sanji's duffel bags over his shoulder

"You will say it Zoro, in 1001 days okay" Sanji asked grabbing his other Bag and throwing it on his shoulder

"Fine" Zoro said after a minute of silence, he then began walking to the plane

"Thank you" Sanji said following suit

(Flight time)

"Hello Captain Luffy, I'm Vivi, and this is Kaya, we will be the pilots for the next thousand days" Vivi and Kaya both shook his hand

"Yosh, nice to meet you, and thank you, we will need you two out there"

" Don't worry, it's a honor to be a part of this operation with you, so if you would like to make sure your Squad is on born and ready to go, we can head out to fire base Sunny."

"Right, okay" Luffy followed the ladies onto the playing and looked around at his Friends, now wearing their military camouflaged out fits "Everybody on board?" He asked to his 8 friends sitting on the plane for of seats. "Everybody bring extra toilet paper?" He asked, causing his most to break out in a laugh or smirk at his comment "Okay, Vivi Kaya, we are all go!" Luffy shouted up the pilot's area, and was replied with the start of the loud engine and the back hatch to close up, he quickly got to a seat and tied himself down, and he covered his eyes with his hat

He only hoped that he could get these 8 men and woman through hell and back for a thousand days.

The plane exited the hangar and took to the sky.

End of Chapter one

A/N Woo! Finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys like it, I'm not used to writing adventure so your reviews would be most helpful! Telling me what I do good what's bad, and of course my grammar and spelling mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

First Assault

"Hello Straw Hats, this is your captain speaking, we will be approaching the base within minutes, that is all" Vivi said using the microphone

Luffy quickly woke up, much like everyone else "Alright, we are almost there people so get sharp, once we are on the ground, there is no time a day we are safe" Luffy stood up and threw his hat on

"Captain Luffy, please come here" Kaya's voice rang out through the intercom system

Luffy quickly jogged up through the belly of the plane and then entered the pilot's seat and turned his head to the right, where Kaya sat. "What's up?"

Kaya pointed out the front; Luffy followed her finger and saw a fire fight going on at the base, turns out Kaido had already made a push to get his armor through

"Fuck, do you have any parachutes?" Luffy asked looking at the tanks laying down suppressive fire on the base, the guys in there needed back up

"Yeah just two, for the pilots" Vivi responded

"Well I'll have to owe you them, where are they?" Luffy asked surveying the battle field

"Right there" Kaya pointed to a cabinet behind him a little ways and off to the side

"How long until we are in firing distance?"

"Two minutes"

"Ok bank right and do a wide circle left"

"Got it" Vivi said turning in sync with Kaya

…

Zoro felt the plane start to turn right and got up to look out the window. He squinted his eyes while looking out of the small circle window, and saw something going on, on the ground "Shit"

Sanji looked up at him "What"

Just then Luffy jogged back in holding two parachutes "Oi we got boys down there under fire from some armor I counted six tanks, over 50 infantry, we got two parachutes, which means two men on the ground, we got two minutes to figure out a plan, any takers?" Luffy asked setting the parachutes down on top of a crate

There was a short silence while everyone was thinking

"Usopp can you shoot from a plane?" Zoro suddenly

"Yeah" Usopp responded

Luffy turned his head to Zoro "What are you thinking Zoro?"

Zoro responded by kicking the top of a crate of, reveling that it was full of tank mines "I can throw these, and Usopp can shoot them, that takes care of our armor problem" He Said

Usopp cracked open another smaller crate and pulled his sniper rifle and some ammo "I'm going to need a open hatch to fire from"

"Zoro, these mines are quite heavy, you can't jump carrying six on you, you'd be a rock, and you're going to need someone on the ground with you to provide cover" Robin said

In response, all eyes turned to Sanji as he kicked the top off another crate and grabbed a 50 caliber machine gun and some belts of ammo "I'm going with him, I'll jump with two mines and this gun, Zoro can jump with the other four mines and a standard rifle"

Luffy nodded "Alright" He tossed the two the parachutes and walked over to a hatch and opened it, causing the door to fly off the plane and air to rush into the plane, a loud beeping started signally the loss of pressure "Here you go Usopp"

…

"What the fuck happened, did we get hit?" Kaya asked when the beeping started

"No we would have felt it, I think they figured out a plan" Vivi responded

"Hey, I need you guys to lower the back so we can drop out" Luffy said popping back into the pilot's cabin

"Alright" Vivi said, putting on a serious face and pressing the button that lowered the back "good luck" She yelled as Luffy left

…

"You ready dart brow?" Zoro yelled at the mouth of the plane as he put the last mine onto his belt, watching as the belt strained to hold the weight of the four mines

"Yeah Marimo, let's do this" Sanji yelled grabbing the heavy machine gun and strapping it to his chest

"Go!" Luffy yelled as the wind whipped his hat off his head, only being caught by the lace that held it at his neck

Both men jogged forward slowly before falling out of the plane, almost immediately pulling their parachutes open.

…

"There on the ground!" Usopp called out looking through the scope

"Cover them until Sanji finds a place to lay some fire down at" Luffy called back "Then focus on Zoro! Make sure you blow those mines after Zoro's a safe distance away"

"Got it!" Usopp yelled back through the noisy wind

Luffy turned back to the worried faces of the remaining five squad members "Hey, they'll be fine, for now we need to load the side turrets and provide some fire support for the guys in the base"

Franky looked to at the two mini-guns that were on the left side of the plane that they could use "Oi Luffy bro, we didn't bring any ammo we could use for those gun's!" Luffy smiled at him

"I know, but we still got two hatches on the left side of the plane, and a few more Machine gun's"

Robin quickly moved to the crate and pulled out a machine gun "Franky" Franky turned to look at her then caught the gun she threw at him, she quickly grabbed a few ammo belts and they headed over to a hatch and popped it open, sending the door dropping from the sky

Brook and Nami grabbed the third gun and ammo and sent another hatch door flying through the sky, and set up

"Alright, Zoro's moving on the tanks!" Usopp called, sending his 6 round down at the enemy below

"Alright!" Luffy shouted back, and then looked to see Chopper coming towards him

"What do you want me to do Captain?" Chopper asked saluting Luffy

Luffy chuckled and pushed Choppers hand down "you and I get to have some fun!" Luffy said grabbing the fourth and last machine gun from the crate and a belt of ammo

"Where are you going to shoot from?" Chopper asked

Luffy turned at him and grabbed some rope off the wall and threw one end at Chopper and tied the other around his waist "From the tail! I need you to hold me on and make sure I don't fly out the back!"

Chopper quickly grabbed the roped and tied it around his waist after he looped it through a cargo secure hole near the mouth of the plane "Ready!" Chopper called out

…

"Go!" Sanji yelled then began firing at some Guys that were around the tanks

Zoro grabbed one mine from their small pile and started running towards the closet tank, and threw the mine, just as a soldier appeared from behind the tank and started firing at him

Sanji lost sight of Zoro, but saw him running back firing behind him with his rifle, and jumped over the small dirt hill they were using as cover

Zoro looked towards the plane after a few seconds of the mine not blowing up "Shit, I don't know if Usopp can see the mine"

Sanji shot the soldier that came after Zoro and looked at the tank then stick his head back down "I can't see the mine!"

"Fuck" Zoro was about to get up when they heard a explosion

Sanji looked to Zoro and smiled "That's one, ready for five more?"

Zoro popped his head over the cover and popped back down "you should move over to that hill right there, so you will have an elevated view" Zoro pointed and Sanji took a quick look, adjusting his helmet

"Alright, cover me" Sanji picked up the machine gun, throwing the ammo belt over the top of the gun

Zoro popped up and stated firing, causing some enemies to take cover "Go!"

Sanji stood, and ran up the small hill, almost tripping on some vines; he then dropped down and started picking off some enemies "GO!" He shouted to Zoro, who popped up and started running with a mine, he ran around the first burning tank, coughing a little from the smoke and then saw his next target, he grabbed the mine with both hands and spun a little throwing the mine, he watched as it landed in front of the tank a little bit

"Zoro, move your ass!" Sanji yelled

Zoro turned and started going left, just as the crack of the tank's fifty hit near his feet, Zoro quickly turned right and started running back for the dirt mound

"Get down!"

Zoro heard Sanji yell and hit the floor a mere second later. The tank fired its cannon and blew shrapnel from the tank in front of it and Zoro, all over the place, including Zoro's leg "Fuck! Im hit!" Zoro called up to Sanji

…

"Luffy!" Usopp called

Luffy looked over at Usopp, barely hearing him "What!?"

Luffy strained his ears, not quite catching what Usopp said, luffy turned to Chopper who was closer to Usopp "What did he say?"

"Zoro got hit!" Chopper yelled back

Luffy's eyes went wide "Is he alive?"

Chopper nodded "Usopp says that he's breathing but his leg has a piece of metal stuck right through it"

Luffy closed his eyes then looked at Chopper "Nothing we can do from up here, keep on task, sanji will figure something out"

Chopper nodded and relayed the information back up to Usopp

…

"Get out of there Marimo!" Sanji yelled firing at the tank hatefully

"I can't, the metal is stuck in the ground, I can't even turn over!" Zoro yelled back

Sanji dropped the machine gun, he began sliding down the hill, he ran to a nearby enemy and grabbed a grenade off of his belt and ran towards the tank man, he saw a man come around from the side of the tank and aim at him, before falling down dead, Sanji looked up at the plane, which had circled half way, on its wide circle so far, then got to the front of the tank and grabbed the mine and threw it under the tank, and then popped the pin on the grenade and ran towards Zoro, dropping on top of him just as the tank blew

"Oi Sanji you okay"

Sanji rolled off of him and looked himself over "Yeah" Sanji then pulled his camouflaged jacket off and roll up one of the sleeves and pressed it up to Zoro "Bite down on this"

Zoro saw Sanji move towards his leg and quickly bit down on the sleeve

Sanji looked up and saw some enemies start to come around the tank; he quickly looked down at the metal sticking out of Zoros thigh, and quickly pulled the thin jagged metal out quickly

"MMHHH!" Zoro yelled from around the sleeve in his mouth

Sanji moved and pulled Zoro up just as the enemies started firing, Sanji dropped Zoro back down and took the rifle and started returning the fire, while crouching "Crawl into the ditch quickly!" Sanji called over his shoulder

Zoro, cleared his mind from the searing pain, and heavily bleeding thigh and started crawling, quickly making it to the ditch on the side of the road "I'm clear, now get over here!" Zoro yelled from down in the ditch

Sanji turned and saw that Zoro made it in, and moved to run towards the ditch too

…

"Chopper, tell Luffy that we need to get you down there soon! Zoro and Sanji are stuck in a ditch just off the road, Zoro's bleeding pretty badly"

Chopper nodded and turned to Luffy "Luffy!"

"What?" Luffy called from over his shoulder still firing

"Zoro's bleeding pretty badly; I need to get down there soon!"

Luffy stopped his firing and turned to Chopper and then back to the field, he quickly got up and undid the rope around his waist and ran up to the pilots cabin, handing Chopper his machine gun as he went "Kaya, Vivi, land this thing"

Vivi turned to look at Luffy, then Turned to Kaya "Let's do this"

"Hai" Kaya responded and began their decent

"Tell everyone to get in their seats and tie down, it's going be a fast landing

"Got it" Luffy quickly ran back towards the belly of the plane "Oi, put the safety on and tie down were landing!" He called, just as the mouth of the plane closed

Everybody responded quickly and got to their seats and tied down, just as the plane began to shake from descending so fast

…

"Alright Sanji" Zoro started, and grabbed the rifle back, putting in a fresh magazine "I'll cover you, while you get to the base, won't do Luffy any good if we both die today" zoro said, with a stoic face

"I'm not leaving you here you fucking bastard!" Sanji said ripping off a pant leg and tying it above Zoro's wound

Zoro grabbed Sanji's chin Forcing him to look at him "We got one gun here, and I can walk, with you carrying me we are like sitting ducks, you can make it to the base and do some good there, but here your just another KIA" Zoro yelled at Sanji trying to knock some sense into him

"Zoro, I can-"

Zoro kissed Sanji roughly before shoving Sanji towards the base "Get the fuck out of here!" Zoro yelled popping over the ditch and shooting at the closest enemies, who were about five feet away

Sanji, looked at Zoro again, and then began running towards the base on the hill, and frantically searched for a entrance

"What the fuck, when did they get so close" Someone from inside called aiming at Sanji

Sanji barely heard the voice but quickly dropped to his knees "Wait wait I'm on your side!"

The guy inside looked over to his captain "I don't know him, do you"

"Yeah get him in here, he's part of the squad that's taking over this base" The captain said, firing his rifle at some more enemies

The soldier look back and Sanji "Oi run around to the back, that's the only door

Sanji quickly complied and ran to the back and tried to open the door which was locked, the door quickly opened. Sanji saw a the captain bar on the man's soldier

"Here" The man said handing Sanji a rifle

"Thanks"

"Where the hell it the other 8 of you?" the captain asked as they moved to a open shudder and began firing out of it

"There were only two parachutes, so the rest are stuck in the plane, except for the one stuck in the ditch by the road" Sanji said, firing towards the enemies that he could see, trying to keep a professional mindset

"Fuck" The captain replied

A tank shell hit the side of the base and sent rocks and dirt flying in through the shudders

…

"Brace yourselves!" Vivi announced through the intercom system, barely audible to the Squad due to the open hatches

The plane landed on the landing strip jostling everyone around, once the wheels were on the ground Luffy was up and maneuvering over to a closed crate, holding onto nearby things as the plane bounced a little. He made it over to the crate grabbing his combat knife as he went and pried it open "Franky Chopper on me! The rest of you gear up and head to the base!" Luffy tossed a rocket launcher to Franky who caught it and also caught a pack of rockets Luffy tossed him

Chopper quickly undid himself and opened his duffel bag grabbing his medical bag and a rifle from the open crate and loading it

Luffy ran over to another crate, which was much smaller than the others and pried it open and grabbed a few grenades out of it, then grabbed his forgotten machine gun that Chopper had laid down.

The three of them stood by the end of the plane waiting for it to open. Soon enough the plane stopped and they ran with Franky and Chopper following Luffy.

Luffy ran towards the base, before hooking left towards the road, kicking up dirt from the road and air strip as he went, he spotted the first tank, still sending out black smoke, and he quickly jumped into the ditch closest to the base and began running through the grass, spotting Zoro down a little ways still firing. Luffy turned to look at Chopper and Franky "Chopper" Luffy yelled pointing to Zoro

Chopper nodded and ran ahead of the other two. Before long he reached Zoro and dropped down beside him

"You guy's sure took your sweet time." Zoro said as his rifle clicked signally that he was out of ammo "Fuck" Zoro threw his rifle away and looked at Chopper who was looking at his wound on his right leg "Oi Chopper, give me your gun"

Chopper looked up and quickly complied, and then dropped his bag by his side

Luffy and Franky caught up to them and crouched "How are you doing Zoro?" Luffy asked while setting up the machine gun

"Just dandy sir" Zoro said back a little light headed, causing Luffy and Franky laugh

"Oi Chopper bro, can we move Zoro?" Franky asked as Luffy opened fire

"No, I need to work here, there still some shrapnel in his leg, if we move him, it might cut his artery" Chopper responded with a worried but concentrated look on his face

Franky nodded, and the opened the backpack style rocket holder and loaded one

…

Vivi got up and started walking towards the cargo hold

"Vivi what are you doing?"

Vivi turned towards Kaya "Let's start moving some ammo towards the base, I'm sure they need it after fighting for about a hour

Kaya quickly nodded and got up

…

"Sanji" Robin said as she entered the base with the Brook, Nami, and Usopp

Sanji turned to see the others enter "How the hell did you guys get on the ground?" Sanji asked

"We landed the plane, Luffy decided it was worth the risk" She responded

"Alright boys! Our back up is here" The captain yelled and the four other people in the base cheered

"Bout damn time!" one of them cried

Nami walked up to the captain "Where the hell is the rest of your squad?"

The Captain turned to her "this is it, you guys were late, and we got over whelmed" he said turning back and began firing

Nami took the hint and moved to a open shudder and began spotting targets

…

"Alright Franky there it is fire!" luffy shouted

"Roger that bro" Franky fire the rocket launcher at a tank blowing it up

"That's five!" Luffy shouted

"Oi Zoro stay with me!" Chopper shouted as Zoro began to lose conscious

Luffy looked over at Chopper briefly

"he gonna make it Chopper?" Luffy asked

"I-I" Chopper stuttered "I'm not sure yet" He said out after taking a deep breath and returning his serious expression to his face

"Oi luffy bro look" Franky said pointing

…

"Here is a crate of ammo!" Vivi said and she and Kaya entered throwing the crate down

Most of the soldiers ran to it and reloaded their guns but Robin and the captain didn't "Boys, that won't be necessary, there on the run" the captain said out before breaking into a big smile "We got those pansy sons of bitches on the run!" his soldiers cheered and he approached Robin "Where is your captain Luffy?"

"he is in the field with our medic and engineer"

"I see" the man said and walked out of the base "I'm going to go say hi"

…

"Their retreating!" Franky yelled

"Woo we did it!" Luffy shouted back, but then they both remembered the cost of this victory

"Oi Chopper" luffy started

"Shh" Chopper yelled back to Luffy "I'm almost down"

Luffy waited until Chopper finished and looked up

"How bad is he?" Luffy asked

Chopper wiped his brow with a cloth and slowly let his serious demeanor slip and a more worried one claim his face "um well, his artery didn't get cut so he won't die, I just don't know how long it will take for him to wake up, and he won't be able to move around too much for a while"

Luffy nodded and patted Chopper on the back "Good job Chopper, you did well"

"Straw hat-ya"

Luffy turned to look at the man "Hey Traffy, I didn't know they put you in charge of this base until we got here" Luffy smiled at his old friend Law

"I asked for it; so that I would get to see you" Law said out in a cold demeanor "I thought you would get here on time"

Luffy titled his hat down "How many?" he asked out knowing what Law was referring to

"Half" Law replied

Luffy stood up and walked over to Law and put a hand on his Shoulder "Their deaths won't be in vain. I promise you that!"

Law simply brushed off Luffy's hand and walked towards the base "I know they won't Straw hat-ya" Law turned and looked at Luffy "That's why I'm staying here with you, to make sure of that"

…

Luffy carried Zoro into the base and set him down nearby, taking a good look around the base, this level was pretty simple, there were no walls on it, but there was a support pillar In the middle of the rather large room, and several metal shudders that now lay closed, this floor, Luffy noticed, was dug into the hill, of course the inside was all concrete, he spotted a ladder out of the corner of his eyes, and went over to climb it

He reached the next level, which he assumed were the living quarters, there were some plywood walls marking off bedroom's near the opposite wall was a whole kitchen set, stove and oven connected to a kerosene tank, a sink that looked like it had running water and a working fridge and freezer, hooked up to a a wire that went up the ladder to the next level,

Luffy followed the ladder up again and got onto the roof, where he found a set of solar panels, and an AA Cannon that had been blow apart. "Hmm, glad we have a spare"

Luffy quickly ran back down to where his Squad were brining there equipment in "Franky, we are going to bring our AA cannon up onto the roof"

"Luffy bro, how are we going to get it onto the roof?"

"hmmm, we brought a pulling system remember, we can use that" Luffy replied

"Straw hat-ya, I loaded my fallen onto the plane, hurry up and get the rest of your shit out, so I can send my squad home, they have seen enough war for now"

Luffy nodded "I know Law, help me out; if you're going to stay then you can help us unload the plane"

"Oi captain what is he saying" One of Law's men asked

"I'm going to stay with them on this operation, the rest of you guys are going to go home" Law replied

"Oi, what the fuck?" another man from his squad said

"Shachi, calm down, I'm going to stay here and make sure they didn't die for nothing"

"Then so are we" Shachi replied

"No you're not, you need to go home, you have had enough of this war" Law replied

"But Law!"

"That's an order sergeant!" Law replied

The remainder of Law's men all looked at him in anger "Fine" Another man said

With that Law's men went towards the plane not giving a second look to Law

Usopp pulled Luffy aside "Oi what do you mean he is going to stay with us?"

Luffy sighed "I owe him that much, personally I want to send him home, but he wants to avenge his fallen, I understand how he feels"

Usopp nodded "Alright, then I guess it can't be helped"

…

Robin walked in with a small box and two duffle bags on her back "Alright Luffy, that's the last of it" She said throwing the duffel bags down

"Alright, I'll take the first watch and wake you up in four hours" Luffy said

Robin nodded "Alright" she walked over to her laid out sleeping bag and dropped onto it, most of the others were already asleep.

Luffy walked over to where Chopper and Sanji were sitting by Zoro "Hey" Luffy said in a gentle voice and shook Sanji and Chopper "He will be fine, you two need to get some sleep" they both nodded and laid down beside Zoro, luffy jogged over to the ladder and climbed to the roof, he looked at the starry night sky before sitting in his fold out chair that he had set up earlier

He heard Law walk towards him and saw him set down a cup of coffee in front of Luffy on the concrete railing

Luffy turned to see Law looking out at the forest below. Luffy stood up and took a sip of his coffee, before talking

"Are your men going to be okay without you?"

Law sighed "Yeah, they anit going to be happy with me, but I felt it was my duty to stay here"

"Well god knows we need the help" Luffy chuckled

Law put on a small smile

"so you gonna keep watch with me tonight?"

Law nodded

Luffy simply looked back out to the forest, only 999 more days. 'come one Zoro, you need to wake up' Luffy thought to himself.

Chapter two end

A/N:

Alright chapter two out, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I think it was okay for someone who hasn't written in the adventure genre before

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Operational

Day 2

Robin awoke with a jolt, she looked around concerned, why hadn't she been woken for the night watch was the first thought that went across her mind.

She quickly jumped to her feet, throwing her sheets to the side revealing that she was only wearing her camouflaged cargo pants and a white sleeveless T-shirt. She looked down the row of plywood walls; she grabbed the pistol from her thigh holster. She slowly walked towards the ladder her bare feet feeling a chill from the cold concrete floor, but before she got to it, Luffy bounced down the ladder

"Oh hey Robin?" He looked at her hand "Something wrong?"

Robin threw her gun back into its holster "You didn't wake me for my watch; I thought something might have happened" She responded in a relived voice

Law climbed down the ladder after Luffy "I told him I would take your watch, I didn't mean to be a bother" Law said looking from Luffy to Robin

"No problem, as long as that doesn't happen again" Robin said "I'll take the morning watch Luffy" she said walking back to her sleeping bag and starting getting dressed

"Alright" Luffy said "Law could you start the coffee"

"Sure" Law nodded and took off his helmet, revealing spiky slightly shaggy black hair

Luffy walked over to where Robin was "Hey, something wrong?"

Robin looked up from where she was finishing tying her boots; she nodded "just had me a little nervous"

Luffy nodded "Alright, won't happen again" Luffy turned and walked to the counter by the stove and sink and looked around "Hey Law, did you see where we put the mugs yesterday?"

Law looked up from the coffee maker "No, why can't find them?"

"That would be why I'm asking" Luffy said walking over towards the ladders "I'll go find them"

Law pressed a few buttons "I'll come with you" he said making his way over to the ladder

Robin looked at Law for a moment "Hmm, well then" She said to herself then grabbed her rifle and climbed up to the roof

…

Sanji opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed were eyes looking back at him, obsidian ones at that "Zoro?" Sanji slid into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes

"Yes?" Zoro asked also sitting up

"I'm surprised to see you awake, you lost a lot of blood, Chopper said it might be a few days till you woke up" Sanji said knocking his boot together on accident

"Pfft, you didn't even take off your bo" Zoro didn't get a chance to finish before Sanji began kissing him deeply. After a solid minute, they were interrupted by the squad's medic

"Zoro! You should be lying down!" Chopper changed his point of view and saw that he was kissing Sanji "Oh! Uh" His face flushed red "I'll give you a second" Chopper said before quickly leaving, closing the hanging sheet that separated the small ply wood room from the rest of the base

Sanji and Zoro broke for a second to laugh and watch as Chopper ran out before resuming; Zoro leaned back onto the bed and pulled Sanji on top of him never breaking the kiss

"Oi moss what are you doing?" Sanji asked breaking the make out session

Zoro chuckled "He did say I should be in bed" Zoro chuckled out before locking Sanji lips in his own again

Sanji broke again to ask a question "What are we going to tell Luffy?"

Zoro looked at him and thought for a moment "Stress relief" Zoro commented

"Mmmh so romantic" Sanji chuckled

Zoro grabbed Sanji's ass, making him yelp "Well you won't let me say it, so what else am I supposed to say it is"

"Fair enough" Sanji said taking off his jacket revealing a white wife beater underneath "You think you're up for this?" Sanji asked throwing the jacket to the side

Zoro started to undo Sanji's belt "I guess you'll just have to do most of the work

…

Luffy came up the ladder, and grabbed the crate Law was handing him from below, and turned setting it down in the process and looked at Chopper who was red in the face "Something wrong Chopper?" Luffy asked opening the crate and grabbed a few mugs

"Y-yeah, by the way Zoro's awake, although y-you might not want to go into his room right now" Chopper responded

Luffy poured Chopper a cup of coffee and passed it to the shorter man who took it, then quickly poured two more handing on to Law who walked over after climbing the ladder "Why not?"

"Why not what?" Law asked sipping at his coffee

"They just need their privacy" Chopper said out in an embarrassed and shocked voice

Luffy and Law shared a look, then Luffy started arcoss the large room and quickly, Law on his heels interested

"Wait" Chopper called

Luffy threw the sheet open and looked at the two mostly naked men who were kissing feverously

"Oh that's why" Law said sipping at his coffee in a calm manner

Sanji looked at the open sheet and saw Luffy and then quickly jumped off of Zoro and grabbed a nearby blanket

Zoro propped up onto his elbows, not bothering to cover his bulging erection, which was only covered by the thin fabric of his army issued boxers "Morning Luffy" he said smilingly

"Oi, what the hell is this?!" Luffy shouted waking everybody else in the base up

Zoro looked to Sanji then back at Luffy "Stress relief?"

Luffy glared and Sanji and Zoro "Is this going to affect either of yours performance during this mission?"

Zoro put on a serious face "I'll always put the mission first, no personal ties will affect that"

Luffy put on a big smile "Shishishi, ok then carry on" Luffy said closing the sheet on walking away, leaving a shocked face on Law, Chopper, and Sanji

Zoro turned to Sanji "Alright, that's dealt with, come here" Zoro said waving Sanji over

"Like hell!" Sanji yelled back

…

"Oi bro's, what's with the commotion?" Franky asked walking out of his room at the same time Usopp, Nami, and Brook walked out of their rooms, and looking at Luffy

"Oh Zoro and Sanji are having sex" Luffy said out nonchalantly, deadpanning Usopp, Nami, and Franky

"Yohohoho, oh my!" Brook laughed

…

Sanji was still red in the face; he quickly threw his boots back on while trying to calm himself down "oh god I'm so embarrassed!"

Zoro smirked "About what, our stress relief?" he mocked

Sanji just gave him a glare "I'll go get Chopper to check up on you"

Zoro looked hesitant "You might want to tell him to wait a few minutes, I don't want to scar him twice in one day" Zoro said gesturing to his boxers

Sanji nodded "Fine, bastard marimo" he said getting up

"Hey, where's my good-bye kiss?" Zoro asked as Sanji made for the door

"We aren't a couple, there for the only kisses you get are when we have stress relief sex!" Sanji growled, trying to convince himself of what he just said

Zoro's face fell a little bit, before he covered it up "Sure curly brow, sure"

Sanji turned and opened to the sheet and walked out

…

"Oi there he is!" Franky yelled then whistled a cat call "Nice going Bro"

Usopp, Luffy, Nami, and Brook also whistled and congratulated him

"Oh god!" Sanji said throwing his hand to his face, he heard Zoro laughing and shot him a glare through the sheet "I'm going to go have a smoke Sanji said quickly making his way to the ladder, he climbed up and found Robin looking out at the trees sipping on coffee with a rifle slung on her back

"Hello Sanji" She said without turning to look at him

"Hey" He said lighting his cigarette "So how's your morning?"

"Not as well as yours apparently" She commented with a smile

"Ugh, please not you too" Sanji voiced out in pain

"I'm sorry Sanji"

"Oh don't worry about it" He replied walking over to a corner and looked at the still burning tanks "I wonder how Kaido is planning to move armor through here when his burning tanks are in the way"

Robin turned to him "Well most likely they'll just send ground forces and try to murder us then move them using some sort of crane or a bigger tank"

Sanji looked back at Robin meeting her gaze "how comforting" he said taking a drag off the cigarette "So, I guess I should get started on breakfast, got a request?"

Robin shook her head "No"

Sanji dropped his cigarette and put it out with his boot "Alright then" he slide down the ladder to the bottom floor and looked at the huge amount of supplies they had, he quickly looked up the ladder "Oi Luffy!, if you want breakfast get your ass down here!"

…

(Later that day)

Luffy sighed a triumphant sigh, today they had managed to get the working AA cannon onto the roof and rolled the other one off the roof and into the road, they had gotten the actual beds set up, Zoro was doing better and could walk around, and it had been a quiet day, combat wise, he walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out the flag Shanks gave him, time to show the enemy who the fuck they were messy with

"Oi! All personnel to the roof!" Luffy shouted from the roof, one by one they all showed up.

"Line up" He called, and they quickly complied, even Law, as is the tradition when raising a Red Haired Army flag, he called up the top two other ranked members up "Trafalgar Law, Roronoa Zoro" He revealed the flag as they stepped forward, by now they all knew what was going on, Luffy handed a corner to Law, and another to Zoro, the extended the flag to its full length, and Luffy hooked it onto the flag pole, and began raising it, Law and Zoro taking a step towards the flag pole each time Luffy pulled the cable to raise the flag

Before long the flag was flying right below the empires flag

"Present arms!" Luffy shouted and everyone clicked their heels together and saluted the flag. "Alright, get comfortable folks, we are here for the next 998 days" Luffy said and threw his hand down.

Day 3

"Alright, breakfast is done" Sanji called quickly filling two plates with some eggs and bacon, he put one on top of the other and then held to mugs of coffee in the same hand, and started towards the ladder "Oi Franky, I brought you some food and coffee" Sanji called getting onto the roof

"Oh super bro, thanks" Franky quickly slung his rifle over his shoulder and took the plate and coffee and began eating

Sanji walked over to the edge and set his plate and mug down on the ledge "Hey franky, think you could install a door on the rooms level and maybe a stair case to the roof?" he asked looking out at the trees, keeping vigilant

"mh, mh, mh, maybe" Franky said while eating the food hungrily, I don't think I could do the door part, but I might be able to add a stair case on the inside, I'll have to get Luffy to clear some supplies for the shopping list, speaking of which, when is Kaya and Vivi getting here?"

"I'm not sure; all's I know is that they are going to radio Nami when they are within an hour of arrival" Sanji commented back drinking his coffee

"hmmm, alright well I need to take a piss, can you stand watch for a bit" Franky said placing the empty cup and plate down on the edge

"Sure" Sanji said holding out his hand

Franky handed him the rifle and walked towards the ladder "Thanks"

…

"So, Usopp, gear up and get a small radio from Nami, we will keep radio silence but any big enemy movement, I want you to report it in, good luck on your patrol" Luffy said

"Roger" Usopp nodded then went down the ladder and found Nami "Hey, Luffy told me to get a radio from you, a small one"

Nami looked up at him "Alright, here. Are you going on patrol or something?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want any surprises" Usopp said nodding and took the small walkie-talkie looking thing, then went over to where he had laid his sniper rifle on a rack "Do you have any idea where my ammo is?"

Nami looked around the open crates she was in the middle of "Yeah, here you want the 10 round or five round magazines?" Nami asked

"Um, I'm going to be laying low to the ground so, give me a five round clip belt" He responded looking over his weapon

Nami grabbed a clip belt and filled the pouches with five round magazines "Here" she tossed it, and he caught it

"Thanks" he clipped it onto him "So what are you looking for?" he commented while grabbing a pistol and loading it then grabbing a spare clip for it

"The claymore mines, trip mines and the caltrops, Luffy wants to set up a defensive perimeter" Nami responded opening another crate "God damn it"

Usopp grabbed his ghillie suit "Okay well when you do set it up, leave me a open lane, I don't want to stub my toe and blow up once I get back" Usopp laughed out

Nami saw his legs shake a little bit as he said that and smirked "Don't worry I will" Nami responded

"Okay well I have to go get this suit fixed up then go patrol, see yeah"

Nami waved as he left and continued to look through crates

Zoro put his plate in the sink and stretched, "Okay well I'm gonna go fetch my personnel's from the bunker"

Luffy looked at him then at Chopper "When are you going to be able to clear Zoro for duty?"

Zoro ignored them as he went down the ladder and heard Nami talking on a big radio she had brought down with her

"Yeah, okay, I'll get the list ready for you, see ya soon" Nami looked up at Zoro "Hey anything to put on the list for Vivi and Kaya, I just go the word from them, they'll be here within a hour"

Zoro thought for a moment "Condoms and some lube" He said blatantly

Nami burst out in laughter "Oh god, I'm so telling your boyfriend that"

Zoro looked down at the crate he was rummaging through "I don't have a boyfriend"

Nami stopped laughing and looked at Zoro "What?"

Zoro got to the bottom of the crate and didn't find what he was looking for, he put the lid back onto the crate and sat on it "he doesn't want to say that we love each other, and doesn't want to acknowledge that we are dedicated to each other, so until we both make it out alive, I'm single"

Nami looked up from a list she was making "You seem so happy about that"

"yeah, tons of joy" He smiled and started looking through another crate

"Okay well I'm going to go find out what everyone else wants" she put a hand on one of the rungs of the ladder then turned to Zoro "So did you want flavored and scented condoms and lube, or just regular?"

They both laughed

…

Luffy watched as the airplane came to a stop and waited for the back to open, then he Franky and Robin jogged into it, Luffy head straight for the pilots

"Hey Luffy" they both greeted

"Check it out" Kaya pointed to a Jolly Roger flag with the straw-hat on it handing behind the pilot chairs

"Hey nice, good to know we got some support" Luffy laughed "Oh here" Luffy pulled out a list "here's our shopping list"

Vivi grabbed it and opened it looking at it along with Kaya "Alright, we will just stop by the plaza mall and pick up some bombs for you" Vivi joked

"Hey who needs the condoms, and lube?" Kaya asked pointing to the items

"Oh, I found out about some 'stress relief' going on between my cook and interrogator, one of them put it on there"

The two girls giggled "They make a cute couple" Kaya giggled out

"Oi bro, we got the supplies un loaded" Franky walked up behind Luffy and patted his back

"Alright, see you in two days" Luffy waved walking away

"Yup" Vivi called

"See ya soon" Kaya called

…

"You what!" Sanji yelled in Zoro's face

Zoro ignored the shouting tone and cleaned his three knives, which he finally found, giving extra care for a whit hilted one "I just put them on the list, so next time you want to do it, we are prepared and I want have to hurt you"

"Why you!" Sanji didn't get to finish his thought before Luffy's voice filled the base

"Battle positions!"

"Fuck" Sanji ran out of the room

Zoro quickly put each knife in a case that strapped to his chest then ran out to the open space outside the rooms throwing on his helmet

Nami had a head set on and was sitting next to her big radio, Luffy not two steps away

"Bring him home" Luffy Told Nami

"Yeah, got that, okay head home fast, the far side ditch on the road is open and free of traps" Nami listened for a few more seconds and threw off the head set and strapped a smaller one on and fumbled with the dials then turned to Luffy

"Well" He asked cocking his rifle

"air raid, he counted two bombers some personal carriers and a few jets, it looks like they really want us out of here"

Luffy turned to Chopper "You get in the bunker, Nami, Franky, Law your on rocket detail, Sanji get your ass in that AA cannon, Zoro grab a box of grenades and head to the roof, the rest of you stay in this room, this isn't the day we die people!" Luffy shouted and everyone started running around getting ready

Luffy put on his straw-hat 'Okay Shanks, let's see how well this base does against missiles and bombs'

TBC

A/N: cliff hanger! Sorry guys, its late and I don't want to start messing up my words and grammar more than I already am,

Please read and review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Hurt

Zoro grunted while pulling a small box of grenades up the ladder "Oi Luffy! Grab this box!"

Luffy quickly ran over to where he saw a box poking out from the ladder and pulled it up

"Thanks, here take some" Zoro popped it open throwing grenades to everyone on that level

"Okay, now get up there!" Luffy said getting back to his firing position

Zoro wiped the sweat off his brow and then tug the box onto the roof. "Okay grenades are here" He said grabbing his rifle and heading over to a ledge

It wasn't long before the loud hum of jets was heard

"Remember, jets are a primary target, if they get close they'll blow the AA cannon to pieces leaving us vulnerable to the rest of hell that's coming" Zoro shouted remembering his tactical classes on defending a base

"Nice to know I'm sitting in the primary target" Sanji shouted, just then two jets appeared soaring above the tree line

"Fuck, I can't get a lock on them!" Nami shouted out

"There too fast for the cannon" Sanji yelled back firing at them

"Here they come!" Law yelled

"Lock onto them when they start there run, fire when there in front of you!" Franky shouted

Nami and Law nodded

Zoro stood there looking on without anyways to help "God damn smart bastards, Oi! Sanji here come the bombers, open fire on them!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sanji yelled

The crack of the AA cannon seemed to run right through Zoro's body, and deafened his ears; he hadn't been in a air raid in a long time

"Fire!" Franky shouted firing a rocket off, Nami and Law soon followed suit, the three rockets managed to hit the jets

"Fuck one let loose a missile, take cover!" Law yelled from the roof ducking behind the concrete legde

Zoro turned just as the missile hit the edge of the roof

Debris shot across the roof giving Zoro a nick on the arm

"Gotta love luck right Zoro!" He heard Sanji yell at him

"Focus on the assholes trying to kill us would ya?" Zoro shouted back

The AA cannon began firing again after only stopping briefly

"Fuck those bombers are fast!" Franky shouted

"Oi, where are the personnel carriers Usopp mentioned?" Law asked, and was answered with a bullet hitting the concrete by his exposed head "Fuck to close" Law said dropping to cover

"Well I guess that's why I'm up here!" Zoro said as he began to shoot from a bird's eye view, he also heard the crack of rifles from the mid floor of the base 'must have guessed they deploy the troops out of our sight' Zoro thought to himself thinking of Luffy 'smart guy'

"Jets 12 a clock" Sanji shouted

Franky quickly shot his head over the cover before ducking under it again "Fuck, there's five, let's go!"

…

Chopper peered out of one of the metal shudders in the bottom level of Sunny looking trying to spot any enemy

"Oi chopper we need ammo up here!" he heard Luffy shout

"So that's why I'm down here" Chopper mumbled to himself while quickly grabbing some belts of ammo for the fifty's he heard firing and then a few clip belts for the rifles

…

Luffy grabbed a few clips off of the belt Chopper wore, laying them at his feet and reloading before firing again

Chopper quickly raced over to Robin laying down the belts of ammo for her, then ran to Brook and gave him the rest of the clips

…

"Oi Sanji get the hell out of the cannon, the jets are coming!" Franky Shouted while aiming at a jet

Sanji quickly saw the three of them fire, taking down only three of the five jets and quickly hopped out of the cannon just as the jets fired a barrage of missiles

"Oh fuck!" Zoro said to himself when he looked at the easily 20 missiles coming towards them

The missiles battered the right side and a few hit the roof blowing the AA cannon to bits sending shrapnel all over the roof

Zoro opened his eyes after he felt that most of the dust had settled and looked around, Franky was yelling in pain and holding his arm, although Zoro couldn't hear anything right now due to the explosions, Nami was examining Law, who laid motionless on the ground, bleeding, but Zoro couldn't see from where, Zoro looked over to the AA cannon, or what was left of it, and spotted Sanji, laying face down, Zoro quickly crawled over to where Sanji was, too shaken to walk and found that the box of grenades had exploded peppering Sanji's back with tiny bits of metal

"Fuck!" Zoro yelled unable to hear himself, he quickly check for a pulse, but he couldn't feel anything on his fingers, he quickly picked Sanji up, half walked half stumbled to the stairs, where he found Luffy gesturing for him to hand Sanji over

He quickly followed suit and brought over Law while Nami helped Franky over, Luffy handed them Sanji and then Law to Robin who handed them to Brook who laid them down in the bunker where Chopper was getting to work.

Zoro stumbled over to the firing position on the mid level and grabbed the machine gun, and began to fire at the enemy, shouting hatred with every word, that he couldn't hear, Soon enough Luffy was beside him also firing, along with Nami and Robin

…

"Fuck! Stay with me! Brook hand me the stick of adrenaline, and need to keep their hearts beating!" Chopper yelled from over Sanji and Law

Brook quickly complied, and they both felt the next bomb that hit

…

"Luffy, the roof won't hold forever we need a plan!" Robin shouted from where she was firing

Luffy let go of his rifle and grabbed Zoro

Zoro felt his hearing come back, just when Luffy grabbed him

"Zoro can you hear me!?" Luffy shouted

Zoro nodded, just barely hearing Luffy

"Okay, follow me, we are going to the bunker to get some rockets and then we are going to go out side and shoot them down, do you understand that?" Luffy asked

"Yeah I got you" Zoro shouted a little too loud

…

Franky let go of his arm "Oi, Chopper they need me up there, give me a pain killer or something so I get back up there"

Chopper didn't even look up from where he was pulling debris out of Law "Med kit, blue vile only drink a little bit, or you'll compromise you ability to think clear"

Franky quickly grabbed it and popped the top off of it and took a sip, before returning it, he instantly felt the pain dim "Thanks" he quickly ran to the stairs but had to wait for Luffy and Zoro to get off be froe he went up

"Brook, keep the light on the wound" Chopper shouted

Brook quickly complied returning his vision to the wound from Zoro and Luffy

"Here" Luffy handed a rocket launcher and rocket pack to Zoro who quickly took them and then headed towards the door

Zoro looked back to Luffy who had his eyes hooded by his straw hat, Zoro simply nodded and opened the door and began to jog around to the side

Luffy quickly caught up to Zoro, and signaled for them to run across the road to the hill where Sanji had been during the armor attack on their first day at the base. They quickly ran the short distance, not drawing any attention for the enemy soldiers on the tree line.

"Alright, you get the bombers I'll get the jets!" Luffy said dropping to one knee and began looking for a target

Zoro nodded and quickly spotted a Bomber that was heading in for a run at the base.

The both fired, less than a second apart, both missiles taking down their targets, there was no relief felt though, they both automatically dropped the head of the launcher down and loaded the next rocket into the chamber, before taking aim again

…

Usopp quickly stopped his running when he saw the enemy line on the tree line about 200 meters ahead of him, he looked around, hearing the bombs explode on the base, he spotted a long path way around them line and began running along it, doing his best to keep hidden

…

Luffy and Zoro brought down there third set of lanes and quickly went to reload, however Zoro dropped his pack and the rocket rolled a little ways away, he quickly went for it, but a bullet right in front of his hand

He shot his head up to see about four enemies with their guns aimed at him, he quickly went for his pistol, but a shot went through his arm

Luffy quickly turned and got shot right through the side, he stared at the soldiers who shot him, 2 aimed at Zoro while two prepared to fire at him, but right before they fired and bullet went through two of their heads, causing the remaining two to get distracted enough for Zoro to pull his pistol and shoot at them sending them diving for cover

…

Usopp quickly pumped the bolt of his sniper rifle and aim at the remaining two men who dove for cover "Come one give me a shot" he mumbled to himself, and took another shot, dropping another one of them, he pumped the bolt again, and aim for the last one, he began to run away from Luffy and Zoro, but right into Usopp's sight "Gotcha" Usopp said and he squeezed the trigger steadily, and dropped him, usopp then hopped to his feet, and in a rush pulled the bipod on the front of his sniper rifle up and slung it onto his back, and begun sprinted towards where Zoro and Luffy were

…

Zoro torn off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the bullet hole in his arm and grabbed the rocket, he turned and saw Luffy holding his sides "Fuck what happened?" Zoro said dropping the rocket

"They got me right through my side"

Just then Usopp appeared from the bushes panting

"Usopp, carry Luffy back to the bunker to Chopper, I am going to stay here and blow the rest of these fuckers to hell" Zoro said grabbing his rocket and loading it and taking aim

"Ahh, god damn it" Luffy said as Usopp pick him up and set him across his shoulders "Zoro there going to kill you!" Luffy shouted

"Get him out of here!" Zoro shouted setting a stern glare onto Usopp

Usopp simply looked back and Nodded and began down the hill

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he was being carried away

Zoro hefted the rocket launcher back onto his shoulder "Good luck guys" zoro mumbled to them and fired, bringing down another bomber

He reloaded it and took count of what was left, just two jets, he aimed it again, and fired again, he felt a shooting pain surge through his wounded arm and the rocket missed and began chasing the jet "Fuck!" Zoro doubled over in pain "Ahh" Zoro slowly crawled back to one knee, he loaded the launcher again and took aim at one of the two jets "Focus Zoro" He mumbled to himself like a chant and then he steadily fired, this time it hit the jet, causing it to explode in the air

"Oh fucking shit!" Zoro yelled as his armed began to shoot pains again this time stronger "Ahh, oh fuck, come on, one more, one more" Zoro slowly loaded the last rocket, and took aim at the jet, he put his finger on the trigger, but a strong shooting pain went through his arm causing the aim to go off, "ahh, come on focus" Zoro exhaled and in haled deeply, repeating that for a few times, he aimed at the jet, and saw it do a u turn in the air "Oh fuck" he saw the jet heading straight for him

He quickly made sure his sight was right, and quickly pulled the trigger, just as the jet released a missile, he briefly saw the rocket hit the jet, and in the milliseconds before the missile hit him he thought, of Sanji, the golden hair, the sweet scent of tobacco, and his piercing blue eyes

The missile hit a few feet away from Zoro sending dirt and metal all over the place, and throwing Zoro into the fork of a tree about 20 feet away from where he was standing

…

"Oi Chopper, Luffy's hit!" Usopp yelled as he burst through the door into the bunker, he took a quick look around, spotting the two on the ground "Oh fuck"

"Set him down over there" Chopper pointed to a nearby space, then returned to his work

"Okay" Usopp quickly put Luffy down in the space

"Oi Usopp, go get Zoro, bring him back here" Luffy said in a strained voice

Usopp looked at Luffy, his eyes watering slightly Okay, I'll bring him right back" Usopp turned and began running towards the door, and then to the small hill

Luffy looked after him, before falling back down and passing out

"Brook, check to see what's wrong with him" Chopper shouted pointing towards Luffy while still working Law and Sanji

"Looks like he got shot" Brook responded quickly

"Is the bullet still in him?" Chopper asked nervously

…

"out of ammo on this gun" Franky shouted

"Here" Nami tossed him another gun

"It looks like Zoro and Luffy brought down the last planes" Robin mentioned while firing

…

Usopp quickly made his way to the hill, spotting some metal and no Zoro "Fuck, ZORO, where the hell are you" He quickly began scanning the nearby foliage, just barely spotting the bloody body of Zoro in a tree "Zoro?" he ran towards the tree."Holy hell, Zoro, don't you be dead on us" Usopp yelled climbing up to him "Zoro" Usopp quickly put his first two fingers on his right hand up to Zoro's throat and waited, at feeling a very weak pulse.

"Shit Zoro, I don't know if you're going to make it if I move you" Usopp thought about it 'if I move him he might die, if I don't he does die, simple as that' "Okay hold on, cling to life you stubborn bastard, here we go" Usopp said wrapping Zoro one of his shoulders and then hopped out of the tree and started running as fast as he could towards the base

…

"We pushed them back" nami said in a quiet voice, not quite comprehending her own words, nor believing them, but the firing had died out "We did it" she said this time a little bit more joyous.

"but at what cost" Robin said dropping the gun "Three days into this fucking mission and we nearly lose half of us" She said and started crying softly

Nami quickly stood, and walked towards the ladder

…

Chopper wiped his brow and turned to Luffy "Okay, I just have to make sure there's no internal damage that I can't handle" he started into the wound and began closing up what he could "It doesn't look to bad, he will be fine, Brook hand me the pliers, so that I can get the bullet out"

Brook quickly complied, briefly seeing Nami and Robin come down the ladder followed by franky

"Okay, now I'll wrap him up and he'll be good" Chopper wiped his brow again and stood from his finished work and looked at the three injured.

Usopp ran through the open door and went straight for Chopper "Oi, he, he, he's barely alive" Usopp quickly set him down

Chopper quickly went to work on the arm "This isn't enough to kill him, what happened?" Chopper looked over to Usopp

"I think a missile hit him, or near him or something"

Chopper's eyes widen and he quickly tore off Zoro's shirt, revealing a long scar, but on top of that, a huge chest wide bruise "Fuck, Zoro god damn it, stay with me" Chopper quickly went for his surgery equipment and pulled out a marker and set to work on marking the areas that would be most likely to have internal bleeding "Every one out, except Brook, and Brook, start getting this place sanitized" Chopper pulled out a scalpel "He needs impediment surgery"

Brook set to work un wrapping clean sheets and setting them up, making a make shift operating room

…

Robin quickly went to the roof, and surveyed the damage, they was still black smoke puffing out of the AA cannon, that laid mainly in the middle of the roof, with pieces laying all over the roof, along with some small chunks of concrete and some mangled rifles and warped bits of metal from the missiles, she went to the edge and looked towards the tree line, truly a suicide mission, Shanks needed them to live though, for 997 more days, but now they were left with four critically injured members, and then there was Franky, with his injured arm, thankfully the rest of them, the last five were still fine, only 50% operable, and she had to get them through this until Luffy or Sanji or Zoro was back up, if they got back up… she let some stray tears trail down her face, she looked into the now setting sun

…

Chopper exited the makeshift operating room and took his gloves off, he then climbed the ladder and found everyone on the second floor, the inside lights on since it was now night outside, he took a seat on the floor when everyone came towards him, Robin handing him a cup of coffee

"So?" Nami asked gently "What, is their condition?"

Chopper took a few deep breaths to make sure he didn't crack "They are all breathing on their own, but I don't know if it will stay that way, Sanji lost a lot of blood, and I pulled over 200 pieces of shrapnel from his back, Law has a broken leg and a few broken ribs, I think he is going to make it, but it will be months until he is fine" Chopper began to break a little, a few tears falling "Luffy, is in the best condition, he is just sleeping, he didn't have to much internal damage and I closed the wound, but, but Zoro" Chopper cracked fully, begging to sob "He is the worst off, he has most of his ribs broken, and both legs, his left fore arm is immensely broken in five parts, he whole body is bruised and he had a lot of internal bleeding, if he is so much as nudged, I think we will lose him" by the end Chopper was bawling

The small group digested the news, a few breaking out into tears, Franky simply punched the wall and Robin tried her best to keep a level head at the news but they all had the same thought on their mind 'Zoro is going to be another dead war hero'

The End

A/N: Sorry this one being a little late, I had a lot to get done before I could work on this, by the way, the road that the tanks drive threw is on the left side of the base, the airstrip is a small walk from the back of the base, the tree line is in front of the base. Sorry for any confusion that might of caused because I didn't explain that Cleary earlier in the story… Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

The Calm Before the storm

Day 63

'60 days, Two months, Two horrid months in which we have been operating at half force' Robin looked up from her journal and scanned the dark tree line. 'it's been a week sense our last encounter with any Kaido forces, however, our sniper Usopp said that he had spotted several patrols, and convoy's up to 6 miles away, he said that he spotted all the nations out there, it looks like it just isn't as simply as a one on one fight anymore, I suspect that if we have to undergo another attack like the one that left us in this state, that we will not make it, as acting officer, I have to say that my confidence in seeing the sun grows dimmer each day, I don't think I am fit for this role' Robin closed the book and shook her head, she can't be having thoughts like that, not we she is needed like this

"Need some coffee?" Franky asked walking up a concrete stair way he built

She turned to face him and nodded "Thank you Franky"

Franky walked to her side at the edge and sat the cups down. "It anit as good as Sanji's but it'll have to do" Franky gave a small laugh at the end of his sentence, trying to cheer her up, but received no response, and a silence settled in-between them

He was about to talk when she spoke, soft but not calm

"I'm going to get everyone killed"

Franky stared at her "What do you mean?"

Robin looked into the night sky "I am not fit for this job, I'm incompetent as a squad leader, and we are sitting here in this box waiting for them to come and kill us, and soon, one of my orders is going to get one or all of us killed"

"Oi" Franky tried to start a comeback but was unheard

"Two days into this mission I felt right at home, I felt that there was nothing in this world that could take us down if we simply worked together, fought together dined together"

Franky spotting a tear falling into her coffee

"but I was so naïve, half of us got hit, four of us nearly killed, four of us still dead to the world, we had no luck, every single one of them got worse, there was no two day recoveries"

"That was your fault" Franky tried again

"It's been 60 days of throwing the dice on them and hoping for the best, and one day we aren't going to get the lucky 7"

Franky had had enough, he grabbed Robin by the shoulders and turned her to face him "You have no right to blame this on yourself, I have always seen you as a woman who whenever needed has risen to the task, this is no different than any other mission! And you most of all cannot falter in your will, if you falter you have killed us! You are our leader right now, so stop, please for the love of us, stop having these thoughts"

Robin looked into Franky's warm and stern eyes, she felt the tears stop on her cheeks. Something twisted in her, she knew he was right. She had to be strong right now, had to be able to lead the squad with absolute resolve "Okay" was all she said. It was all she could say

Franky let her go and nodded, but they soon both heard a small slow clapping. They turned their heads to the sound nearly breaking their necks at the speed, and saw a figure in the shadows, sitting on a box, hunched over, but one thing stood out most of all, the hat…

"Yosh, couldn't have said it better myself Franky

"Luffy" Robin rejoiced

"Shishishi, didn't think I was going to nap for ever did you?" He smiled and sat up straight, still bandaged but looking well

"I don't understand, just yesterday you were dead to the world" Franky said staring dumbly at the figure in the dark

Luffy walked forward out of the shadows "call it a miracle, thanks to Chopper I'm good as can be"

Day 65

Robin sat back in her bunk, her breakfast on an empty crate she was using for a nightstand and opened her book 'two days since Luffy awoke from the world of death, and nothing seems to be wrong, one day since Sanji and Law awoke. I feel at home again, but no longer naïve, you can't stay safe and idle. I do worry for Sanji, he hasn't moved much since he found out about Zoro and joy would all but evade us I fear, if it not for our captain, he and his unwavering confidence in Zoro and the mission has shown me what it really means to be a leader of men. To be able to hold them together in more than a dim hope, but also make everybody feel a surge of confidence in each other, a true family' Robin set the book on the night stand and began eating

…

Sanji paced nervously, before sitting down again, he had been repeating that pattern for about 6 hours. He looked at Zoro, unmoved from the bunker, in fact un moved from that spot for 62 days. Too much longer and he won't be able to walk normally for a while, hell, he might not even be able to move for a few weeks.

Sanji glanced at the feeding tube Chopper had gotten hooked up to Zoro then back down to Zoro's calm face. "I wish I had Luffy confidence in you Zoro." Sanji leaned his head onto Zoro's chest and remembered his chat with Chopper the previous day

_Flash back_

_"Oh Sanji you're awake! How are you feeling? I think I should check your back, are you feeling sore?"_

_Sanji simply looked over to Zoro while Chopper rambled off the questions_

_"Sanji are you listening to me?"_

_"How long have I been out?" Sanji asked crossing his legs_

_Chopper looked down and shuffled his feet "Sixty one days"_

_Sanji nodded feeling for his smokes, which he didn't find "What about him?"_

_"Same amount of days, when I got him he was on the edge of death, but over the past two months he has gotten better, but very slowly, now I am just waiting for him to wake up" Chopper tried to sound up beat_

_"Will he wake up?" Sanji asked, dread lacing every word_

_Chopper sighed and sat down by Sanji "he is able to breathe on his own which means he isn't brain dead, and all of his organs are functioning on his own, so I can only assume that his mind is healing, it's like dealing with trauma, but you're in a dream, unless he gets lucid enough to wake himself up he won't, right now he's fighting a war of his own"_

_Sanji nodded and began to stand, and slowly did Choppers tests, but never left the room_

_End of flash back_

Sanji decided it was time, he stood up straight and dusted off his pants and looked down at Zoro, and barely above a whisper began to speak "I know there's something you want to say to me, and I know you know that I want to say it back, but you're going to have to wake up and tell me it, face to face, cause I don't count implied L words worth shit" Sanji grabbed a cigarette and light it. "We need you Zoro, I need you, most of all, Sunny needs you right now, it needs a true testament to human will power" ending calmly Sanji walked towards the stairs Franky had built and rolled up his sleeves, ready to prepare lunch

…

Zoro continued to run through the fields of grass "God damn it, how far did that missile blow me!" Zoro grumbled and stopped in the middle of a huge tall grassy field and looked around, he spotted a nearby hill and started on his way towards it

Night seemed to fall quickly as he approached it, he stood on top of it but couldn't see anything because it was so dark "God damn it!" Zoro fell to the ground and simply laid there "Where the hell am I!"

In what seemed like a blink of a eye the night turned to day, Zoro stood again, confused but quickly ran back down to the fields, a gunshot had him falling to the ground, he looked around trying to find the source, but heard a familiar scream

"Zoro!"

Zoro leaped to his feet "Sanji! Where are you?!"

"Zoro help!"

Out of nowhere Zoro saw hundreds of missiles heading straight for him "Fuck!" Zoro started running from them "Sanji where are you!" Zoro kept running but hey a different sound caught his attention

"Help me, Zoro" Zoro turned to see Luffy on the ground bleeding from his side

"Holy shit where did you come from?" Zoro kneeled down and threw Luffy over his shoulder "Okay come one, where is Chopper?" The sound of the missile grew and Zoro started running from them again "Damn it"

"Zoro!" Sanji voice rang out again

Zoro turned and saw a missile right in front of him.

Zoro suddenly found himself on a ship, he saw Sanji behind him, but he was in the middle of something, it felt as though he was looking at something, he was on a broken ship, there were hundreds of people lying around scattered all over

"State your name"

Zoro's eyes shot to face the familiar figure "Mihawk! Where am I?!"

"Wake up and find out"

Zoro began to feel like he was falling he looked around, all of it turning to black

"Zoro" Mihawk's voice rang out again

Suddenly Zoro opened his eyes, finding the ceiling of the bunker awaiting him

"Zoro" A low and steady voice alerted him that Mihawk was there

Zoro quickly got to his feet grabbing his knife which laid nearby and faced Mihawk

Mihawk stayed seated on a box, wearing his famous cape and blue jeans, and the golden cross, not to mention a rather big bowie knife strapped on his upper back. He signaled for Zoro to remain quiet "I didn't come here to kill you, I'm here in warning" Seeing Zoro looked confused, he began to explain "You must be wondering why I am here to warn you, it's very simple, the enemy of my enemy is my friend"

"So who is coming? Whose is your enemy?" Zoro asked never dropping his guard

"Everyone is coming, all sides are going to be in this fight… it's a onslaught, I'm sure that one of the biggest battles is soon to take place, and we are on ground zero"

"You're a bad liar Mihawk, this is just a armor route, I doubt a large scale battle will happen over one armor route that only Kaido's forces could use"

"Are you utterly stupid boy?" Mihawk asked with mild amassment at Zoro's idiocy "This isn't just a armor route, the grand line has shifted in the last sixty days, this is the only armor route for 200 miles in any direction, and those two hundred miles have been carved up by all five forces, and this base is sitting on the edge of everyone's territory, this war is hell, and you people are sitting on the throne"

Zoro took a few moments to digest the information "So what you came to tell us that were fucked?"

Mihawk dropped his head shook it, then pinched the bridge of his nose "I am guessing that you guys have about a ten day grace period to right your will's, but I hear command bases are of great importance in matters like this, if they didn't have them, how would the conduct there forces…"

Suddenly Sanji jumped down the ladder with a rifle, Law ran down the stairs gun pointed and Mihawk and Luffy opened the door to the base where Mihawk was seated near and pointed his pistol at him

"How the hell did you get into my base?" Luffy asked not moving the gun

"Don't act like I'm a threat after I just warned you people, I don't want to slaughter you all" Mihawk said unmoving, not even looking at them

Sanji quickly glanced at Zoro, then back at Mihawk

"Let him leave Luffy" Zoro said putting his knife down

"Are you kidding, this guy got a full look at our base, not to mention what information he might have, we can't just let him go" Sanji said to Zoro

"Sanji, he just saved our lives, we can't just" Zoro started but was interrupted by Luffy "Sanji's right Zoro, we have to be soldiers"

"Pity" Mihawk said, then in a flash jumped towards Luffy, grabbing the pistols and turning Luffy into a meat shield

"God damn it!" Sanji shouted

"Let him go Mihawk" Law shouted moving to flank him

Mihawk began slowly walking backwards "I would love to but those rifles are a problem"

Sanji began to move towards Mihawk's other side, but Mihawk jumped through the door and threw Luffy back into the base "Good luck Roronoa" He said before closing the door and leaving

"God damn it" Luffy growled while getting up off the floor "I believe he got the better of me that easily"

Soon the rest of the squad was in the bunker

"Zoro?!" Chopper quickly rushed to him and began to check on him

Franky set his rifle down when he didn't see an enemy "What happened?"

"Mihawk got in here and tried to kill Zoro" Sanji stated angrily

"Oh my?" Robin gasped

"How did he get in?" Nami asked

Brook went to examine the door hastily

"OI!" Zoro shouted getting everyone's attention "He came to warn me not kill me"

Luffy looked at him "What did he say?"

Zoro sat down and looked around at every one, he saw that most of them were still in shock that he was awake "that a lot happened while I was sleeping, that right now, we are on ground zero for a shit storm, that this base, is the tilting point for the whole god damn war"

Luffy sat down in front of Zoro "Tell us all of it, start to end"

Chapter end

A/N: Okay so I am really not pleased with my work on this one, it just feels too rugged, but I won't be writing again until Tuesday, so I wanted to get this out there for you guys, I promise I'll make up for it in a few days


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting For the Eye to Pass

Luffy stood up, and began pacing, all eyes turned to him

"What do you want to do, now that we need the situation?" Usopp asked with pondering eyes

Luffy stopped pacing and faced Usopp "The only reason you would give your enemy a heads up is if you have something to gain from it and since this is ground zero we are the biggest thing to gain, so we will let them come, and fight each other and us"

"That's ludicrous" Robin said then quickly covered her mouth "I'm sorry"

Luffy looked at her and sat on a box "If you've got something to say, I have to hear it now, now later" Luffy said in a stern voice that left no room for anything but obedience

Robin looked around and saw that all eyes are on her and signed in defeat "It's just, we are the prime target, it's not a far stretch to think that they might agree to work together to kill us first, base or not, we wouldn't last"

Luffy dropped his gaze to the floor and rested his chin on his arm

Silence descended on the room for what seemed like hours before Luffy spoke again

"We have to risk it; an assault on a enemy command center is suicide"

"But so is this!" Robin protested

She received a few nods in agreement

Luffy quickly noticed that the others wanted to take out the command bases. He rose to his feet and looked at everybody "This mission has been called a suicide mission from the start, which means as a officer I am going to have to make choices concerning the lives of my people, you are all my friends, we would all take a bullet for each other and we all know that, we work well when we are together, doesn't that mean that we would work best when we are all together?"

He paused to let them think about it, but saw that not many were reacting to it. "We would attack the bases out of fear from numbers, but if we stand our ground, side by side we would show them that the red haired Soldiers are fearless, and willing to fight hell and death if it is needed, and if we die, we **will** show them hell first! And do you know why?" he looked at his friends who were listening to him intently "It's because we didn't sign up for this shit, we VOLUNTEERED!" with his last few words he managed to rouse some shouts of confidence and bravery from his squad.

"If they want our weapons, we'll give them to them, one bullet at a time!" Luffy shouted into the night, followed by cheers from his friends

Day 71

It had been quite recently in the terms of fighting. Usopp continued stalking through the trees a way's away from the base, with all the silence, Luffy had ordered him to scout out the area to see if he could see what they'd be going against.

Usopp wiped his brow and hid into a grouping of bushes he deemed a good spot. "Damn humidity is killing me" Usopp mumbled to himself while taking out a small Radio, he switched it on and grabbed the hand piece

"Fire base sunny this is Usopp, all's clear at 500 meters, not an enemy in sight over" He let go of the latch that allowed him to speak and waited for a reply

_"Roger that Usopp, Luffy says to go to 600 meters then return home if you don't find anything over"_

Usopp clicked the latch again "Alright Nami, put a soda in the fridge for me would ya Nami? I'll be home soon, over and out" Usopp quickly switched the radio off and put it back into its place on his side and started crawling again

…

Nami laughed to herself and then went to find Luffy, who was on the roof

"Oi Luffy, he didn't find anything at 500, he's moving to six hundred like you said, then he's heading home""

Luffy turned to her and nodded then looked back out to the tree line, rifle in hand

…

Law walked around the basement, setting the last crate from today's delivery down and opened it "Damn it, Zoro, they aren't in here either, are you sure you put them on the list like I asked?"

Zoro looked up at Law "Yeah, I know I did cause I need them too, but why do you need them?" Zoro asked opening a closed crate "Oh here they are here" Zoro tossed a box of condoms and a two bottle pack of lube to Law

Law caught them smoothly and looked to make sure they were the right one's "Okay they are here"

Zoro put a hand on his hip "So who is it? Luffy?"

Law looked up and nodded "Yeah"

Zoro smiled "Knew it"

Law laughed a little, "Like everyone on base didn't know, Brook did catch us making out"

"True enough" Zoro responded dragging a crate over to one side of them room to make sure there was a clear pathway through the storage room/ bunker "Might want to wait though, he anit exactly able to cut loose with the things standing like this"

Law pointed to Zoro with a smile on his face "One of little faith in my ability to relive stress, even from Luffy, I will have sex with him, and then he will be able to smile again, even if hell is descending upon us as we achieve orgasm"

Zoro laughed some more "I thought you Captain's were supposed to be responsible and shit"

"Yeah, that's just a myth, we just really want the shining bars and fancy hat" Law joked back

"I see"

Law stood there, feeling a little awkward at what he was about to ask "Hey Zoro?"

"Yeah?" Zoro asked pulling another crate off to the side

"Could you relive Luffy of watch for me?"

Zoro stood straight and looked at Law "Horny bastard" Zoro shot out heading to the stairs "You owe me one"

…

"I told you I got it, now go get some rest" Zoro said taking the rifle from Luffy

"Fine" Luffy said rubbing his eyes and walking towards the stairs "Get me if anything happens"

Zoro saluted and looked at the tree line, looking for anything that might be a enemy

…

Luffy passed a majority of his friends that were playing cards at the makeshift table, which was basicly a empty crate flipped upside down

"Oi Luffy, want to join in?" Sanji asked from a smaller Crate that served as a chair

"Naw, I'm gonna get some sleep" Luffy yawned out walking towards his concrete room, he was happy that Franky was able to make real rooms. He opened the door, looking at them floor while taking off his helmet, and closed the door, and looked up, at a half naked Law sitting on his bed, smiling a damn sexy smile… He was really happy Franky made the rooms

…

Usopp counted out the last meter and surveyed the area, father up, about two hundred meters he saw a building, he grabbed his sniper rifle and looked through the cope and spotted a flag handing from the flag pole 'Sengoku' Usopp thought to himself, and grabbed the radio and turned it on "Nami, it's Usopp, I found Sengoku's command base, I think, permission to move in for a better look? Over"

"And I was hoping to avoid this"

Usopp rolled over grabbing his pistol as he did so and pointed it at were the voice came from, only to find Mihawk

"Fuck" Usopp said, which was followed by Mihawk knocking him out

Mihawk grabbed the radio hand and pressed the clutch "Hello fire base sunny, this is Mihawk, I have your Sniper captive"

…

"Nami stopped walking dead in her tracks towards Luffy's room when she heard Mihawk's voice

…

Luffy had just taken off his shirt and crawled onto the bed, on top of Law when a pounding was heard on the door

Both the Captain's became alerted and Luffy booked it for the door flinging it open to find Nami with a tear in her eye

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked

"Mihawk's got Usopp captive; he wants to talk to you"

…

Luffy sat down on a crate in front of the big radio and grabbed the hand piece and pressed the clutch on it "This is Luffy"

The entire crew had gathered around the radio, many already putting on their helmets and cavalier anticipating a gun fight

_"If you wish to get this man back alive, then you are going to have to follow my orders"_

Luffy gritted his teeth, and pressed the clutch "What do you want me to do?"

Luffy let go of the clutch and waited for Mihawk to respond

_"I have the locations, of all four of your enemies' command post; I will give you three locations, and 24 hours. You must take down each base within the time, or I will begin to torture the sniper, slowly, and painfully, I will know if the bases are still functional, so don't try to lie to me, after you complete this task, I will give you my Sengoku's command post and you can attempt to save him"_

Luffy felt the impossible odds already stacking up, and looked at his Friends frightened eyes. He turned back to the radio "Nami grabbed something to write with" He pressed in the clutch "Ok, tell me the locations"

…

Luffy finished putting on his equipment, and put his side arm into its holster, and turned to the three men that would be coming with him

"You guys ready?" he asked

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other then back at Luffy "Ready" they said in unison

Luffy turned to Law who was grabbing another grenade and strapping it onto his belt "Ready"

"Okay remember, this is one long run, we are going to hit all three bases in a row, so only shoot if you're going to hit"

They all nodded

"Okay, Robin the base is yours" Luffy began to run, the location of the first base in his head, and the rest in a paper in his pocket

Robin watched them run out the door, nobody at all dared mutter a single word of doubt, in these kinds of situations, you had to hope, or you would lose. "Okay people, high alert, it's likely we might get attacked while their gone" Robin looked to Nami "What are you doing Nami?"

Nami continued to put a few of each of the soda's they had into the fridge "Usopp asked for a soda in the fridge, I don't know which one he's going to want when they bring him back"

Robin let out a smile and sad smile "I see" She said walking towards a firing hole and looking out of it at the tree line

…

"There it is" Luffy said slowly down and stopping "There is Big mom's command base"

"How do you want to do this Luffy?" Law asked crouching and regaining his breath

Luffy dropped to one knee "Zoro and Sanji, you two scale a wall and get to the top level and set the napalm, me and Law will set the explosives on the first floor, 15 minutes and then we have to move on to the next base, everyone ready?" Luffy asked grabbing his watch

"Ready" the other three said also holding their watches

"Set" Luffy said clicking his watch and began running, Law quickly on his tail

"Okay Sanji, let's move" Zoro said turning to Sanji

Sanji simply nodded and started running, making sure he didn't lose Zoro

"Here, this wall is good" Sanji whispered, lucky they have been undetected by any sentries

Zoro cupped one hand in the other and set them on his knee; Sanji stepped on it, then on Zoro's shoulder, and then had to jump to grab the top of the wall. He quickly slid over and checked his surroundings; he heard guns firing and figured that Luffy and Law were inside the base to. He quickly dropped his bag and grabbed a rope out of it and threw it over the wall, tying it to himself.

Zoro let the rope drop before grabbing it and quickly scaled the wall, and hopped down beside Sanji. "Sounds like Luffy and Law are having fun" Zoro said never losing his stern expression

"Let's not fall behind" Sanji said wrapping the rope back up and clumsily stuffing it in his bag

Zoro ran to the base of the main building and pull out a grappling hook, Sanji quickly appeared by Zoro and took the hook and set it in a gun designed to shoot it

"Aim over the roof" Zoro said as he looked around

"Got it" Sanji Said pulling the trigger and sending it flying

Sanji pulled on the rope roughly "Okay its snug, I'm going up"

"I got you covered" Zoro said keeping vigilant of his surrounds

Sanji was quick to climb the three story building and got onto a balcony "Zoro climb!" Sanji said short and fast while opening fire through the window at several unsuspecting although armed soldiers

His clip ran dry and he had to roll out of the way of enemy fire, hiding behind a wall he quickly reloaded his gun and continued to provide suppressing fire for Zoro

Who at that moment hopped over the railing to the balcony and tossed a flash bang into the room "Sanji eyes and ears!" He yelled about a second before the grenade went off

Zoro ran into the room shooting anybody he could see while they were stunned "Clear"

Sanji opened the bag and pulled out the napalm charges "2 and a half meters away from each corner Zoro" Sanji tossed two charges to Zoro and began setting his two

Zoro quickly ran to a corner and dropped one charge and got to the timer "What time are we setting it to?"

"5 minutes" Sanji replied

Zoro set it and ran for the other corner and did the same "Okay, 2.5 meters away, 5 minutes, I'm done let's get out of here" Zoro said running towards the rope and sliding down it

Sanji quickly followed and ran after Zoro "Zoro turn left, your other left" Sanji yelled, deciding instead to run ahead of Zoro "Follow me marimo"

Sanji and Zoro regrouped with Luffy and Law who were keeping everyone in the base

"fuck I missed" Law shouted switching to his side arm "Fuck you!" He shouted while firing

"You get them set?" Luffy asked squinting down the sights of his rifle

"Five minutes a piece like you said" Sanji said dropping to his stomach and firing a few rounds into a guys chest

"Anybody see you plant the charges?" Law asked while reloading

"They anit gonna tell anybody" Zoro replied back, making Law smirk

Luffy threw a glance at his watch "Okay let's get out of here" He said throwing a flash bang over his cover "eyes and ears!" he yelled down the line

A bright white flash erupted from the grenade, and the four men got up and started running towards the next place, Law leading the way, since he committed the second place to memory. A dim explosion was heard as they ran, showing that they were successful

…

_"That's one only two more, I hope they aren't getting tired yet"_ came Mihawk's voice threw the radio

"Fuck you!" Franky yelled at the radio knowing that he wouldn't be heard since the hand piece wasn't on

"Don't let him get to you Franky" Robin said in a calm and stern voice "They will get the job done"

Franky sighed "I know, he just pisses me off"

"Oi, Franky, is your arm okay still?" Chopper asked almost out of boredom

Franky looked at Chopper then back at his arm rubbing the metal softly "Yeah, I don't have any rust on it anymore, the rubber cement you used is still holding up"

Chopper nodded "Okay, just making sure"

…

Zoro was panting, as was the rest of the group

"Guys, t-there it is" Luffy stopped about a hundred meters from the next base

"I think we should rest for a second Luffy" Law said panting "I didn't think it would take us three hours to get here"

"Agreed, we can rest for a few minutes" Luffy said

Zoro and Sanji dropped into sitting positions and began catching their breath

Zoro pulled out his bottle of water and took a few greedy gulps out of it "Damn, I hate running"

Sanji gave a tired laugh "Then take a nap once we get back to base" 'if we get back' Sanji thought

"Nah, I'm gonna do something a little more fun" Zoro said winking causing Sanji to blush a little

Luffy gave a look to Law who was staring right back "Okay, before your minds wander too much, let's focus on the mission" Luffy stood and check the ammo in his gun

Groans came from the other three but they all got up

"Let's go, same thing as last" Luffy said as they all synched their watches

…

_"That makes two, well done Straw hats"_

Nami gripped he rifle until her knuckles turned white "Sick fuck, acting like it's a game!"

"Nami calm yourself, in these moments we must not lose our calm" Robin said quickly "Have faith in Luffy, he will get it done"

"I do have faith in him, but this bastard is getting on my nerves, how do we know we can trust him not to kill Usopp?"

"We can't! But if you have a different way to save him tell us!" Robin snapped out

Nami recoiled a little, but sighed, she was just putting more strain on everybody "Sorry" she whispered out

"Me too, I didn't mean to shout, this thing has just got me high strung right now" Robin said lowering her head

…

"Wow and that's three, I wonder how your boys are doing right now, maybe a little tired?"

Usopp slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He was tied, the rope was very tight, it had him so that his hands were behind his back and he was seated on the ground, the rope wrapping around his torso a few ties

_"Okay, a deal's a deal, where are you, we want him back!"_

'Was that Nami' Usopp thought to himself, he looked around and saw Mihawk standing his small radio and suddenly everything hit him

"Oh? You're awake now are you?"

"What's going on!?" Usopp demanded, even though he could feel the fear running up his spine

"Well, since your captain didn't take out the bases, I am using you as bait making them take them out, I told them that if they destroy the other three command bases that I'll tell them where you were"

_"Oi! Mihawk keep your deal!"_ nami called through on the radio

"Would you like to talk to them?" Mihawk asked a little quietly

"What?" Usopp asked

"In other words" Mihawk pressed the clutch on the hand piece "Any last words?"

…

_"Any last words"_

Everyone in the base turned to the radio

"who is he talking to? Us ?" Franky asked

"No theres still static coming through, he would have let go of the clutch if he was talking to us" Nami replied

_"What!? You make them risk their lives and don't even hold you word! What a pathetic excuse for a man!"_

"Usopp!" Nami shouted covering her mouth with one hand as she felt tears start to well up

"Sniper-bro?" Franky asked worried

_"What a poor choice"_

A gun being cocked was heard threw the radio

_"Fire base sunny, let this man's death serve as a warning to you, leave, or I will start killing you all, one by one, and I think I'll start with the medic next"_

Chopper paled, and Franky was quick to put a protective arm on his shoulder

Robin let one tear fall as a small click of a trigger was heard, and another almost simultaneous to the first when the hammer was heard hitting the bullet and the gun fired

The radio went dead

"Usopp" Brook said low

Nami slowly let the hand piece drop from her hand a clatter onto the ground

Chopper fell to the ground, tears leaving his eyes in a unstoppable stream "Usopp!"

Franky stood taking the fake skin off of his metal fist and walked to a wall and began punching it "I… Will… Kill…You…Mihawk!" Franky shouted in between each punch

"Franky" Robin said in a sad voice

They sat in silence for a few minutes, mourning

Suddenly static was heard from the radio hand

All eyes turned to it with hate filled eyes

_"… I'll get you some cotton candy okay Chopper?"_

All of them took on a look of utter shock

"Zoro?" Chopper asked kind of confused

Nami pressed the clutch on the hand "Hello?" she let go again

_"Sorry you had to hear that buddy, I'll make sure to get a really big bag, and… I'll have Usopp help me carry it"_

Nami pressed the clutch "Zoro, what's going on?"

…

Sanji grabbed the hand piece from Zoro right before Zoro collapsed "My dear princess, I'll inform you, this moronic brutes ability to get lost finally did something good, Usopp's fine, and we are all coming home, Franky, set up a holding cell, we are bringing back prisoners"

Sanji let go of the hand and Luffy quickly picked it up "Chopper, get ready, Zoro got hurt again, we will be back soon"

Sanji huffed an unconscious Zoro onto his back, and began walking through a completely destroyed base, that had dead bodies every where

Law quickly grabbed the tied and unconscious prisoners and threw them over each shoulder and began walking "Oi Luffy you going to be okay to walk by yourself?"

Luffy looked up from his sitting spot by the radio, and slowly got up "Yeah, I can make it back to the base, but don't expect me to remain conscious much longer than that"

Usopp quickly went to Luffy and helped him walk

"Thanks Usopp" Luffy smiled

"No, thank you Luffy"

Law smiled "Alright let's get going

…

"Knock knock Sunny! It's your favorite people" Law shouted to the door, which was promptly opened

"What a sight for sore eyes! Yohohohoho!"

"Usopp!" Chopper ran to him and hugged him really tightly

"Hey buddy, whoa whoa" suddenly Robin and Nami appeared and wrapped their arms around Usopp too, and then Franky joined crying madly

"Super good that your alright bro!"

Law noticed that Luffy was standing upright behind Usopp smilingly a very broad smile, but then suddenly

"Luffy!" Chopper cried out and Luffy collapsed to the floor

"What happened to him?" Robin asked when she spotted a comically large snot bubble coming out of his nose as he snored

Law looked at Robin "I'll tell you a little later, for now we need to tend to our wounded and captive, but, just remember, never lose faith in him, you can trust him"

TBC

A/N: Let me start by saying that I am sorry for the delay, I said I'd have it out by Tuesday, but when I got back on Tuesday I was sick, and found out im allergic to something the hard way, so that was no fun, and on Wednesday I started it but felt like I was just in a haze and wasn't writing well, and the same thing happened this morning, it's like 20 minutes till Friday, im really really sorry guy's!, also school starts for me in 5 days, no fun… but I'll keep updating as much as I can I promise!

I'm still sick so sorry if this was a shit chapter, I said I'd make them better but there turning to crap, if any beta's want to volunteer feel free lol, but besides that im sorry for the quality…


End file.
